Finding Out The Truth
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Severus thought he was betrayed by Lily, however it was far from the truth. She had his son and hid him from the world hoping when the war was over they could finally be a family. Telling one person just in case, who finally woke up from a coma. Sevetius!
1. Chapter 1

Finding Out the Truth

Chapter 1

Severus Snape, who was a tall, brooding man, with long, black hair, always wore black, was a bitter man. He like everyone some time in their life, had loved someone once, and shown his good side to them. To him, she had betrayed him, but he could not be further from the truth if he tried. His lover had loved him so much that it had hurt her to leave him, but she had to. She had left people knowing the truth, for she knew she would not live to see her child's second birthday. Something inside her told her so, and she listened to it. The person Lily had told knew only to reveal the truth if and when the Dark Lord was dead. She did not want her son or husband in danger. She had a fake marriage, and not many people knew she married again in secret. She had been buried under her fake name. How she would hate that. She had loved her husband and wore the name proudly. To be buried under a fake name… well, no one wanted that.

And many months later, she had died so her child could live. James had also died, for the said child. No one knew that the father's child was alive, apart from the person sitting in a coma in saint Mungo's, who was still to wake up. That said person knew everything. Lily had told her all there was to know. That had been three years ago, and Harry was turning four and a half.

Severus Snape had turned even more bitter when Lily died. He hated the fact that she had a child with Potter, even more so for dying for it. To him, it was an it. He had never met the child. And he did not want to. It would only make the women he had loved, betrayed, all the more real. Something he did not want; he did not want proof that his wife had not loved him. He had always wanted children, and he would have given her twenty if she had wanted. Only after the Dark Lord was dead, of course. He would have rather died than see his wife hurt, or worse, killed.

To this day, he wondered silently what he had done wrong as he looked at the pictures of them together, and drank himself into a drunk-induced haze. What hurt him the most was the fact that he would never know why she left. She was gone! Dead to the world. His wife, the one he had loved. He did not think he could ever get over her death. To this day, he still wore their gold wedding ring around his neck.

The life Lily wanted for her son had not gone the way she wanted it. She had wanted Harry to end up in his father's care; she would never imagine the life she had left her son to. She did not realise that the person she told might not survive the war. The question was, would they ever find out?

Right now the Dursley's

"Pull out the weeds, boy!" yelled a woman. She had a horse face, bony, and the neck like a giraffe. She liked to spy on the neighbours, and she had no job. She was just a lazy house-wife with a rich husband. They had a son the same age as the child she was treating cruelly, and she did not care. That said son was an obese child who terrorised the neighbourhood. Beating children up, that was how spoiled he really was. Each day, he became more and more like his father, who would look at him proudly and say just like that.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," said a small voice back. There was a sadness in his voice that had always been there. Harry was a small boy with black hair. Although, when he was two, it had been messy and untidy. The changes had been unnoticeable, thankfully, or the little four year old would have known all about it. His Uncle Vernon, for some reason, hated the four year old child. And did not need a reason to lash out, and Harry would hate to give his uncle a reason.

The little boy knew he was hated. He was not sure why - he just knew his cousin Dudley was loved and he wasn't. The little boy hardly knew his name. Here he was called boy, freak, and it. The only reason he knew was because when he had gone out with his aunt, someone had asked his name. She had said it was Harry. He had of course taken the name to heart.

The little boy in question started pulling the weeds from the garden. He looked more like a two year old rather than a four year old. But most just thought him two. It was, after all, how long he had been at the Dursley's. Harry kept the garden tidy, and his aunt did none of the work. Although little Harry hated doing it, he was proud of being able to look after the garden. It was the only chance he got to be outside. He had never had one friend, or one thing to call his own. He got hand-me-downs from his cousin, which were getting larger and larger every year, and Harry himself was getting smaller.

"I'm finished, Aunt Petunia," said Harry. He was hoping to get something to eat. He was starving, he had nothing yesterday at all. He felt weak and tired, and his back hurt. His uncle had used the belt on him again, and he had tried not to make a sound. He knew he would get more hits if he made a sound.

"Good, clean the dishes," she said. Looking down her ugly nose at the child she hated so much. No matter what she did, Harry was always nicer than her son. She hated that fact. Perfect Lily Potter and her Perfect Son - she hated Lily for her perfection as well as freakishness.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," said Harry. His shoulders slumped, as he started getting the dishes done. He was small, so he had to stand on the stool to get it done. The plates were heavy, but he knew not to drop them or he knew his aunt could hurt him as good as his uncle.

His arms and back ached, but he knew not to complain. He had learned long ago not to complain, or things just got worse. He felt like passing out, but he willed himself not to. He was unconsciously using magic, when he had no idea that magic existed. He had no idea, that he was a very powerful young wizard.

"Boy, get cleaning the floor, and it better be spotless or I will have your uncle deal with you!" she said before getting Dudley into a buggy as he did not like walking short or long distances. It was of course special made, to fit Dudley Dursley, just as well as all the clothes he wore.

"It better be done by the time I get back!" she yelled.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," said Harry. It was drowned out by her son yelling. He wanted sweets, and he wanted them now. He listened to her simpering over her son, calling him "sweet tum". When she finally left, Harry sighed softly. Trying to put the pain aside, he started scrubbing the floor. It took him three hours to clean it and dry it. He would get into trouble if he left it wet. Another lesson he learned was that his uncle slipped. The beating that night had been very painful and they had made him do his chores that day, too.

Harry looked at the sandwich longingly. It had been ages since he had something to eat. Just one look at it had his stomach rumbling. Going over to it, he shakily lifted it up, looking around. Scared in case he got caught, he bit into the lovely sandwich. How he longed to be able to eat something like this. It never tasted as nice as what Dudley got. He had once asked for what Dudley got, and he regretted it. He was yelled at, told he was a freak, and did not deserve good food. He bit into the sandwich again, he knew he could not eat any more, or otherwise his cousin would know. And his uncle would punish him, and he defiantly did not want to see that belt again. Putting it down, his stomach seemed to rumble louder, but he ignored it. Good job he did, for Petunia Evans-Dursley just stepped through the door.

"Are you finished yet, boy?" snarled Petunia. As she came in, Dudley was outside in the buggy, fast asleep. Chocolate spread across his fat face, and a chocolate bar squashed in his hand.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," said Harry. Looking at his feet, he longed to know why he was not loved. Sometimes he wondered if his mum had loved him, or even his father. And sometimes wished he had not survived the car crash that had taken his mother and father's life.

"Good! Get in your room now," she said. There was nothing for him to do. Plus, she had visitors that afternoon. She did not want any of them to see Harry for they would all hound him, telling Petunia how cute he was and how good a guardian she was.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," said Harry. Close to tears, he opened his cupboard, and crawled inside. The cupboard was full of spiders, and very dusty. Harry had a picture of a flying bike drawn in his cupboard. Of course, he did not let his uncle see it. He knew it would be ripped, and he would be punished for having something freakish in the house. He did not understand why, but the Dursley's thought magic was freakish. He did not think magic freakish. He knew it was not real, but did not think it freakish. It gave him dreams, and hopes that he knew would never come true, but it was nice to dream. That is until he woke up and found himself back in his cupboard again and his uncle storming down the stairs with his big enormous feet, the pounding making the dust fall on him.

Getting himself comfortable as he could, which was impossible in a infested dusty cupboard, he did not complain. It was much better than the night he had spent outside. And in here, his uncle could not harm him. In here, he was safe. It was his safe haven. Wishing once more that someone, anyone, would come and take him from the Dursley's.

A shooting star made itself known in day light, swooping across the rooftops of the houses in Surrey. Children and adults alike quickly wished for something as it went by. But it was already answering one child's wish, and far away in St Mungo's a hand started to twitch...

As they say even the smallest person can change the course of the future. This is what Little Harry Potter had done this night.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Out the Truth

Chapter 2

For the first time in years, Jane Edwards started to wake up. An alarm went off, alerting the staff that someone had woken up. The mediwitch ran to the room, to the one person, that was said would never wake up. But her mother had never, ever, given up hope, and they could not switch the machine off without the mother's consent. So, the mediwitch was surprised to see her up, but pleased none the less.

"Hello, can you hear me?" asked one of the mediwitches. The others left once they saw one of them had already gotten there, but they remained near to help her. Plus, they were curious to see which one had woken from their coma.

"Water" was all the woman could croak out. She was thirsty as hell, and could barely move her lips, that dry they were. In fact, she realized, she could not move at all. She had been in a coma for years, and they had not had any hope for her.

She was given a sip of water and soon gave into the sleep that was calling her. She slept for two days, before waking up again, and this time she could think more clearly. She had been given potions, energy potions and nutrition potions amongst those. When her mother came to see her, she was really glad to see her daughter was alive and awake.

"Mum!" yelled the woman. The mother was up and cuddling her daughter for all she was worth.

"Oh sweetheart, I knew that you would wake up" sobbed the mother.

"What? How long was I out?" she asked.

"Years!" sobbed the woman. It was all she could get out, through her crying, Jane stiffened.

"Where is Lily?" she asked.

"Oh sweetheart, Lily's gone!" said her mother, finally stopping crying and sitting down.

"What? When, and how?" asked Jane.

"Voldemort killed her two years ago. She died for her son, Harry, and he destroyed Voldemort for good" she said, smiling happily. Voldemort was gone and nothing could hurt her family again.

"And Harry? Where is he?" asked Jane. She was his godmother, she had every right to know. She just hoped that the child was with Severus, as she had promised Lily.

"He is at his aunt's home" said the mother.

"WHAT?" yelled Jane.

"What's the matter dear?" asked Jane's mother.

"Are you telling me they have left little Harry at his aunt's?" asked Jane, horrified. She knew what Lily's sister was like. She had been visiting there once and she had ended being called a freak. And the huge man had tried to beat her magic out of her, something she had not told her mother.

"Yes" said Jane's mother.

"Mum, get Severus Snape here right now" she rasped.

"What, that man?" she asked. She did not want her daughter anywhere near that man.

"Yes, right now! Even if you have to drag him here, tell him it's urgent" she said. She just hoped Harry was alive and all right. But she doubted it some how, there was no way he would be with those monsters.

"Fine" huffed the mother. She was out of the door and into the fire within minutes, flooing to Hogwarts. She walked right into the Great Hall, and up to Severus Snape.

"My, daughter wants to speak to you now" she whispered in his ear.

"Well you will have to tell her to wait, like say forever" snarled Severus. He did not want to see Lily's best friend.

"She has told me that it's urgent" she said.

"I am not going" hissed Severus.

"Fine, I will have to do it the hard way" she said, "Stupefy" she said. Levitating the unconscious man she started to walk down the Hall again. The headmaster had moved to stop her, but he sat down again when he realized that she was not going to hurt him. With a sigh he let her take him, wondering what the woman wanted with Severus.

"Mum, you stunned him?" asked Jane when she saw the stunned form of Severus Snape floating behind her mother.

"Yes, he would not come" said the woman. With a smirk, she had not been in Slytherin for nothing at school.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled Severus when he was let free from the curse.

"I can stupefy, you again if you like" snarled the woman.

"Mother, leave me and Severus for ten minutes please, I have something to tell him" said Jane. As much as she loved her mother, she did not want to watch a fight between Severus and her.

"Sure, sweetheart" she said before leaving the room, the door shutting with a click.

"Sit down Sev" said Jane.

"Don't call me that" snarled Severus. No one had called him that in ages, and Lily had been one of the few allowed to call him that.

"Sit down" she said, a little more forcefully than last time.

"As you probably know, I am Harry's godmother" said Jane.

"Yes, you are the obvious choice" snarled Severus.

"Sev, what happened to Harry?" asked Jane. She needed to make sure. She just wished her mother had gotten it wrong, because if she hadn't they were going to need lots of potions, the child was going to be black and blue.

"Went to his only living relatives, Lily's sister" said Severus. The name left a bitter taste in his mouth. He had never gotten over Lily.

"And is Voldemort gone?" asked Jane.

"Yes" said Severus.

"Good, then I have something to tell you" said Jane.

"What would that be?" said Severus sarcastically, as if she should have nothing to say to him at all.

"Lily did not leave you because she didn't love you. She loved you more than life itself" said Jane.

"Yes, that's how she ended up with James and had a Potter spawn" said Severus bitterly. Harry should have been his! His child, not James Potter's. Oh, how he hated that man, even more than he did at school. How did he dare to steal his wife from him? How did he dare to touch her? It was him, and only him, that was meant to touch her.

"Well, Harry is not James', Severus. Harry is yours. Your son" said Jane.

---------Flash back----------

"He looks so much like Severus" said Lily, holding her new born son to her chest. James had fainted upon seeing the child. He had never thought he would be a dad, he was too immature. And now a child he was going to adopt was coming into the world.

"Yes, he does. Are you going to tell him? He will know, he looks exactly like him" Jane wanted to know.

"No, not unless Voldemort is gone. And I am good at charms, I will place one on him. Though it will probably wear off when he is about four or five. I just hope the war is over by then," said Lily.

"What if he is no longer alive? What if you aren't" said Jane.

"That's why I am asking you a favour. I want your promise that you will tell Severus if - and when - Voldemort is gone, even if I am no longer here. Please Jane! I won't be able to rest in peace until you promise me this one thing. It is in my will too, but for some reason I do not think it will get out. It's just a feeling I have" said Lily. She was well known to have a "feeling" whenever something was going to happen. Seers had been known to exist in her family line, so they obviously listened to her.

"I promise" said Jane.

"Thanks Jane, you are the best friend one could wish for. Now, the reason I am here for. Would you like to be Harry's godmother?" asked Lily, her eyes sparkling. She knew Severus would have chosen her too.

"Yes!" squealed Jane, all conversations forgotten in the happiness of the moment.

-----------End FlashBack-----------

"You lie" said Severus, paling when he heard those words. There was absolutely no way that Lily would have lied to him.

"Severus, look me in the eye. I am telling the truth! Harry is your son. His real name is Harrison Severus Snape, after his father. Harry James Potter was the name they gave him when he was adopted by James, but he is your son Severus. Yours. Lily left because she knew how much danger you and your son would be in. She would have gotten back with you at the end of the war, and she told me just in case she did not survive." said Jane.

"No" said Severus, his voice hoarse and full of dread. He had missed four years of his son's life, nearly five.

"Yes. Do you remember what Lily told you about her sister? Do you remember the mess I came back in from Lily house?" asked Jane.

"No" whimpered Severus. He remembered all right. She had not even been there a day and she had been half-beaten to death, and he had ended up having to give her a blood replenishing potion. And his son had been there for two years…

"Yes" said Jane, tears making it's way down her face.

"I need to get my son, but what will I do? I don't know were he is!" said Severus, thinking frantically. A part of him mind could not believe how much he had changed in a day.

"The address is number four, Privet Drive in Little Winging, Surrey. Severus, go!" she said.

"See you soon" said Severus, kissing Jane of the forehead. He was out of St Mungo's in a flash.

-------------Back to Harry-------------

"Boy! Get up and bring me my coffee" yelled Vernon Dursley.

Petunia sniffed disdainfully at Harry and then at Vernon, unable to believe that he would have Harry make it rather than her. But she did not care for long, as Dudley came into the room knocking Harry from his stool, the boiling hot water going with him. The little boy's face, neck and chest, as well as arms and hands, filled with angry blisters as Harry screamed. The pain was unbelievable. It hurt so much that Harry, for the first time, wanted to die.

His uncle was up and kicking Harry in the stomach, yelling for him to shut up. A swift kick in the small child's head rendered him unconscious. Vernon looked at the boy disdainfully before grabbing him roughly and chucking him in the cupboard, not caring when Harry hit his head again going in.

His coffee was waiting for him when he returned, for Petunia had made it for him. Drinking the coffee, he ate his breakfast as normally. Then, kissing Petunia, he was off to work another day at Grunnings, a place that sold drills.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding out the Truth

Chapter 3

Severus Snape was in a panic; he could hardly believe what he had learned. Harry Potter was his son. Lily had not betrayed him, and his son had stayed at his sister-in-law's. Although he would rather no one knew he was related to her, his son had been placed in an abusive environment. He was almost too scared to go there and see what he would find.

But he was not a Snape or a spy for nothing; he had done worse things than this. Though, contemplating it, he could not think of a worse thing than seeing your child beaten and abused. He may have a hard stomach, but even that would be too much for a man.

He was happy to say he had never raised a hand to a child for pleasure or hate, not even during Death Eater raids. Whenever he had no other option than striking a child, he had killed them quickly. Or, if he could get away with using a potion, he had faked a poison and made them take Draught of the living death. It helped telling himself that the quick way would easy the children's suffering, and draught of the living death gave them another chance.

Apparating with a somewhat muted 'bang', he made his way into number four, Privet Drive. Inside, little Harry heard the noise and whimpered, thinking that his uncle was coming to get him again. Even in his state, halfway to unconsciousness, he would shield himself. And of course Severus, being the spy he was, heard the quiet whimpering coming from the cupboard under the stairs.

To Snape, the short space between the door and the cupboard was a huge long corridor. Gulping silently, he prayed to the gods unknowingly, begging that he had imagined the sound, that it was not a small child's whimpering, and that said child was not his son. He shuddered to think it could be his little boy whimpering in a cupboard not even fit for a dog.

Unlatching the cupboard door, Severus gagged at the smell. He had smelt many torture chambers in his time, but, to him, this was the worst of them all. The smell of urine, faeces and blood as well as fear overwhelmed him. Slowly peering inside, he gasped. He could hardly believe that someone would treat a child like this. As delicately as he could, he kneeled beside the child.

Turning him over, he could not help but gasp again. This little boy had to be his son! He looked exactly like him, except for Lily's nose. But that could not be possible, could it? The small boy looked like a two year old, not the five year old he was just about to become. Mesmerized, he reached towards the boy's face. But then he saw the blistery burnt skin, and winced. He knew that was bound to hurt and, careful not to touch it, he took Harry from the cupboard. Strangely but thankfully, no one had come to investigate the loud noise he had made entering the house. Harry whimpered again but did not stir, something Severus was thankful for. He didn't want his son to be scared out of his wits, finding himself being lifted by a stranger. All in all, Severus could not help but lean over and speak softly to his son.

"It's ok, son, everything's fine now. Daddy's here" whispered Severus softly into his son's dirty silky hair.

Ignoring the mess of blood, urine and faeces, he went outside into the daylight. Realizing he had nothing to cover his son with, for those beasts had not even given his son a cover, he felt a bitter rage overpowering him. Squashing it down left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he continued walking. The only thing that kept him from going back and killing those wrenched muggles was the precious bundle in his arms.

The whole way back to the school was filled with images of his beloved Lily and him. By the time he got there, only one thought went through his mind. 'How could I have thought she did not love me?' The proof that she had loved him was unconscious in his arms.

"Poppy!" hollered Severus as he entered the hospital wing. He cursed silently when he felt Harry stiffening in his arms, realizing he had scared the boy. He knew it was not going to be an easy fix; this was going to be hard for both of them.

"Severus, are you alright?" asked Poppy as she walked through. The only way to have Severus Snape willingly come to the hospital wing was when someone was hurt. Thinking perhaps one of the Slytherins was hurt she walked over, but what she found was not what she had expected.Gasping, she slipped into professional mode right away.

"Put him on the bed" she said. Severus laid his son softly on the bed, not wanting his injuries to worsen.

"Who is he?" asked Poppy, starting to remove the boy's clothes in order to examine him. She needed his medical records to treat him. He could be allergic to something, and she did not want someone ending up getting sicker under her care.

"Well… He's actually Harry Potter, except it seems he is not a Potter, but a Snape" said Severus. To her credit, she ignored the reference to the boy's parentage and quickly murmured a spell that would allow the patient's medical records to be obtained from the registry.

"There are no records after the age of eighteen months! He will need his jabs, he has had none of them at all" said Poppy.

"Well, he can get them later, just get my son better. Please", said Severus. Poppy gaped at him for a second. It was not every day you could hear Severus Snape pleading. Rolling her eyes, she shot him a look that seemed to say 'honestly, like I would leave a child in this state' as she got to work.

The mediwitch started waving her wand around him, making a huge list of injuries appear. There was hardly any spot that had no damage done to it. His lungs were full of liquid, possibly blood. His kidneys were bruised, as was his stomach; broken bones on his arms and legs, and anywhere possible that Vernon could hit; his jaw was dislocated and in the verge of breaking; severe bruising in the head with aggravated swelling…

Had they not found him, no one could be sure he would have survived. One thing was sure, though; both Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape were seriously angry with one Albus Dumbledore. Had Professor Dumbledore seen their faces he would have probably ran for the hills. As powerful as he was, Poppy and Severus combined were more powerful than him. Plus, they summed two wands together whereas he had one. They would obviously come out on top.

But there was a problem with that; he didn't see their faces. So, he didn't know he would be on the receiving end of their anger, and thus he couldn't run.

Poppy ended spending the whole night healing him. The damage done to the boy was severe and would take more than a couple of potions and spells to heal him. Besides, given his age, they could only give Harry small doses of bone mending potion. Giving him smaller doses had the benefice of helping the bones heal faster while not causing Harry any damage. They managed to get the swelling of his head down, and extract the fluids from inside his lungs. The latter was a horrible sight for them, since the liquid could only come out in one way, by his mouth. It looked like the poor boy was constantly being sick, except it was blood mixed with other fluids coming up.

Finally when dawn was approaching, and after having drunk three pepper-up potions during the night to keep themselves awake and aware, they finally got Harry stable. Poppy kept him sedated with some soft potions. They did not want him to wake him up when he was in pain like that. Of course, they both knew that Harry could not stay there, otherwise it would get out that Harry Potter was there, and questions would be asked. And they did not have the time for that. Right now, they had a child to look after, a scared, neglected, abused child. And he was the saviour of the wizarding world, at that. Though, of course, neither of them was trying to save him for that reason.

"How on earth did this happen Severus?" asked Poppy sitting down with a steaming hot cup of coffee in her hand, giving another steaming cup to Severus. They were both tired.

"Specifically, what do you mean, Poppy?" asked Severus. A lot had happened in one day, so he was not sure of what she was meaning.

"How did you find out that Harry was, or supposedly was, your son?" asked Poppy though, at this point, she would have had to be blind to not see the resemblance between them both.

"Jane Edwards" was all Severus said. Drinking his black tea, he watched realization come to Poppy's eyes. Severus enjoyed his talks to Poppy because he knew she would never tell someone else. It was in her contract as a mediwitch, a duty to keep everything private and confidential.

"Jane! Lily's best friend?" asked Poppy.

"Yes, she woke up from her coma today" said Severus. "Well, technically yesterday" added Severus as an after thought.

"But I checked her myself! She should not have survived! That's a miracle, that's what it is" Poppy said, surprised. She was one of the best, so of course people would ask for her. Poppy chose to work at Hogwarts because it was an honour to work at the best magical boarding school in the wizarding world.

"Yes, the mediwitches and wizards at St. Mungo's said that too" said Severus.

"What did she say?" asked Poppy. She had known about Lily and Severus going out. It had been a extremely secret relationship, and Poppy had been one of the few privileged to see the love the two had shared.

"That Lily did not betray me, that she loved me more than life itself... And that Harry was mine. I, of course, denied it, but then she made me look at her, for she knew of my Legilimency skills, so I realized she was telling the truth. Then she reminded me of the time in which Lily and her nearly died at the hands of Lily's sister and her boyfriend" said Severus.

"What? How come I know nothing of this?" asked Poppy.

"What? Oh right" said Severus, realizing she had not been there. "I healed them myself. I was quite good with healing spells and potions, so they seemed to be fine after I fixed them. I made them promise to see you if they hurt even a bit. I guess they must have been fine if you don't know anything about it" said Severus with a shrug.

"Hmm. Oh well, what's done is done." replied Poppy, with a huff. She had always been the one everyone came to, and it felt strange that Severus was able to get them better. But, thinking about back then, he was probably good at healing, so she let the matter drop.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding out the Truth

Chapter 4

"Poppy, why don't you go and get a sleep, I will go to the great hall make it look like everything is fine. My Slytherins will know something is wrong within minutes, so I have to go. Once they are curious nothing can stop them, we have a monitoring charm on him nothing will happen" said Severus. He was hungry and thirsty for something that was not tea or coffee.

"Fine, Severus but if anything happens wake me" said Poppy, as she got up, she could not deny she was tired.

"Sure Poppy" said Severus. But he had a feeling that Harry would be fine, he was his son after all. He would not leave him if the monitoring charm alerted him, if anything was wrong.

"Goodnight" yawned Poppy, as she took her uniform off, there was muggle clothes under it, Poppy felt more comfortable in them. She left the office, and walked up to the stairs to her quarters. Which were above the hospital wing, she slipped into bed and she was no longer aware of her surroundings as she fell asleep.

Severus then made his way to the great hall, striding in, his Slytherins let out sighs of relief that he was alright. That made him smile, he was not hated by everyone, his Slytherins like him.

Sitting down, he began pulling things to him, and began eating, he never did once look at the old man. The old man that had left his son at those beasts, he ended up squashing his fork thinking about them. With a sigh he repaired it, the others looked at him curiously.

"Are you alright my boy?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"No I'm not alright" snarled Severus 'and neither is my son' he thought.

"What's wrong my boy?" asked Albus. He was not used to being treated like this by Severus, he was usually fine around him. Something must have happened, either that or he was in a very bad mood.

"Nothing is wrong, and do not call me your boy" snapped Severus. He could not stand the man talking to him, or even acting concerned. All he could see was his son, lying in the cupboard. They still had done nothing for his burns, the burn paste needed to settle for a day, and he had just made it before she had dragged him off. They would be able to give it to him tonight, he did not want to think the kind of agony his son had gone through with that burn.

"Sure" said Albus, he was not able to hide all his hurt. He was being treated horribly and had no idea why.

Finishing his dinner, he walked back to the hospital wing, he was not going to leave his sons side for longer than a twenty minutes. Walking in, he sat down his son looked so much whiter than him, apart from the red burnt blistery part. He was now more than ever thankful for the wizarding world. For if he had not been for this world, Harry would be permanently like that.

He did not know how long he sat there stroking his sons hand, lost in thought. He had lost so much of Harry's child hood. He was not even sure how to be a father, but he knew he had to try, he would do more than try. He would be a father to his son, unlike his father had been.

"I'm so sorry son" choked out Severus. He had not been there when his son had needed him the most.

"Damn you Lily! Look what's happened to our son! Look what you have contemned him too! Will he ever get over this!" cursed Severus. If Lily had just told him, everything would have gone differently.

"If you love him then he should" said Poppy, who looked much better with a good few hours sleep.

"He is four years old, I remember things that happened to me then too, of course he will remember" despaired Severus.

"It's time for the burn paste to go on" said Poppy.

"Give it to me I will do it" said Severus.

"Here then" said Poppy. Handing the healing burn paste that was fresh, everything was fresh. Poppy was glad of that, she knew Severus would not have let her use old potions, especially on his son, he did not even let her use them on his Slytherins.

She watched as Severus tenderly used the paste on his son. It was orangey color and it was a paste, so it was not to hard to put on, Severus made sure there was lots of it on and that it was over all the burns. They could have swore they heard a sigh from the little boy.

"Why do I hate myself so much, I did not know he was my son but I still hate myself for not being there, I hate Lily a little for not telling me I hate Jane for going into a coma. And I hate Dumbledore for leaving Harry there a simple blood test could have determined wither he had other family left or not!" said Severus.

"Your just feeling over protective of your son, everyone is like that, don't worry to much" said Poppy.

"But how can being protective make me hate myself?" said Severus confused. He had never felt like this before it was all new to him.

"You hate the fact you were not there when your son needed you, don't worry though he has you now. And he will need your help to get over everything that has happened. As well as the abuse and the fact that he will need to learn to be a child again" said Poppy.

"Yes, that's perfectly how I feel" sighed Severus. Slumping back on the chair, he wiped the paste of his hands. He could almost see the redness and blisters leaving, as the paste and his face started to loose the swellness.

"Well there is not much else to fix, the pain will be there for a few days. Its up to you wither you want him to stay sedated or give him pain potions, I would rather him stay sedated for a few days, he should not move with the regrown bones. And its better for him to get the pain potions, he will be able to drink milk and get his bones stronger. Its your call, either way it doesn't matter" said Poppy.

"Well, keep him sedated for the day then give him the pain potions," decided Severus. Thinking that was the best way for Harry to be, he did not want his son to be in to much pain. He knew his son would panic as soon as the sedative wore of, and it was going to be hard to calm him. Thankfully he had brewed good calming draughts, he was brought out of his thoughts with Poppy's reply.

"That's fine, Severus" said Poppy.

Poppy left him alone, she went to her office, and wrote down all the jabs she knew Harry would need. He had missed quite a few, many children had thanks to the war, but they had all been updated thankfully. Severus did not even realize he had fallen asleep, his head on Harry's bed, his hand still securely around his son's hand. As if protecting him from everything, Poppy covered Severus so he was fine, and put a pillow under his head, according to popular belief his hair was not greasy, just dirty from potion fumes.

Checking the sedative was still getting into the small boy, she left them both alone. He did not need twenty four hour watch, he seemed to be getting better. For that both Severus and Poppy were thankful more that he was alright, he did not want to know what would happen to Severus if Harry died. The man of course would be devastated, she knew how much the man had wanted children and how much he had loved Lily.

"Wake up, Severus" said Poppy, trying to get the exhausted man up.

"I'm up Poppy" groaned Severus. As memories began crashing into him, he had wondered why he was in the hospital wing. Looking up, he saw that his son looked better, the paste was gone along with the blistering red burn. The sedative drip was away too, so he was obviously going to wake up sometime today.

Severus then began to get nervous, what is his son was totally scared of them? They could not keep him drugged up with calming potions. It was not right, and he would not do that to his son, perhaps the calming potions to make him calm enough for him to realize that they were not going to hurt him? That was worth a try.

He went for breakfast, both of them. It would be suspicious if she did not show up again, so they both had to go. If Poppy did not go, Albus Dumbledore would be in the hospital wing before she could say stay out. He was a nosy man, and had to know everything, that was something the staff knew. They knew he would always meddle into their life. So they tended to keep there personal life personal, thank you very much.

They were both out of there seats, and right down to the hospital wing within minutes, as the magical monitor alerted them that Harry Potter was awake, and in the hospital wing, a child's hand began to twitch. And Harry Potter for the first time in a couple months woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Finding Out The Truth**

Poppy and Severus saw that Harry's hand twitched, Severus could not help but say out loud.

"Will he be in pain?" He did not want his son in pain, not even for a minute.

"Yes, for at least two days, but if we can get something into his stomach then it might be for less longer" said Poppy. Food gives you strength.

"Well get something in him, before he wakes up woman!" shouted Severus. Harry hearing the angry yells, even as he is just starting to wake up, causing him to whimper. Wanting nothing more than to be back in unconsciousness, that he had just been in,

"Yes, Severus calm down" said Poppy, irritated at the man for thinking that she would leave a child in pain. The potions were all at Harry's bedside. Waiting for him to wake up, so she would not have to run around, collecting them, when he woke up.

Just as Harry felt himself wakening up, and would to go into full blown panic attack. He felt something horrible and thick go down his throat, gagging, fingers rubbed his throat soothingly as if helping him swallow the stuff. His uncle would never help him, or be like that with him. He was confused, for a split second. Before calmness fell over him, the pain also fell away, leaving him feeling sluggish, and not able to control his own body. He could not even open his own mouth.

Harry did not even want to open his eyes, he had a feeling he was not at the Dursley's anymore. That would mean he was at the hospital, and his uncle was going to be so mad when he has to come and get him. He had been clutching his arm, when Mrs. Figg had seen him. She had taken him to the hospital, and he had been fixed. His uncle's face had been so red, when he got home; he had been scared he would blow up. He had been left alone for a few days after that, uncle Vernon being scared the hospital had gotten in touch with social workers. But after awhile, he got his confidence back that no one was coming. And the worse beatings had began, he had never seen Mrs. Figg again, nor been allowed out side again. Apart from to do his chores in the back garden, No one could see him, the fence being bigger than him, and it being made of wood. Of course Aunt Petunia could see over it, god forbid if she could not, the nosy parker.

Harry knowing he was safe, even if it was only for a while, did not open his eyes, but let them continue to work. He felt tingles going up and down his body, that had never happened before. Then he felt someone feel his head, checking for a fever' was all Harry could think. He remembered one of the nurses doing that for him, she had been nice to him. She had not spoken to him like he was just a stupid child.

Harry felt himself being lifted, not fully; just so he was sitting up and he felt some cold cool nice stuff go down his throat. He liked the taste of it, wanting to swallow it. But he could not, his throat felt numb. Then hands rubbed his throat again, and the cold liquid made its way down his throat. He had never tasted something, like this before; he would sure love to taste it again. He was giving more than he could handle, his stomach not used to him eating or drinking for that matter. By the end of it he felt sick. He was surprised he was able to keep it down, he suddenly felt very tired, with a yawn he felt darkness creeping up on him, wrapping him in the comfort, that was darkness.

---------Severus pov-------

Seeing his son, moving for the first time was a nice experience. Especially if it meant that he was going to be ok, quickly taking the potion from Poppy, he poured the potion down Harry's throat. Seeing that Harry was panicking, he softly rubbed his son's throat, and the potion went down. He himself panicked when Harry started to gag on the potion.

Severus then picked his son up, so that his sons bum was near his legs, so he could keep his son securely in his arms. Then started to pour milk down his son's throat, Poppy had said to use that instead of water. Milk was better for you, especially if you have just had bones regrown, they would need to be made nice and strong. It took a while, to get the cup of milk down his son's throat, but managed fine. His son was already asleep in his arms by the time he had finished.

Looking down, he was in awe of his child; he looked so much like him it was amazing. He knew Harry had Lily's eyes, but that was it, his black as midnight hair and facial features made him a Snape. And probably the nicest looking male Snape for a long time, without the traditional Snape nose, and the features were not as strong on Harry, and they did not make him look older, he had some of his mother in his cheeks and chin, making him look totally cute. The hair was black like the Snape's but he had Lily's fine hair, not the thick hair each Snape had.

To Severus he had the best looks of both parents,

Severus sat there, never wanting to let his son go. Even when he started to get sore arms from holding him, To Severus Harry was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. And it was him and Lily making him all the more beautiful in Severus' eyes. In the past few days, Severus felt as thought a huge burden had been taken from him. His wife had remained faithful and had not slept with James. No one, could have any idea, how it felt to Severus. He had loved his wife more than life itself. Life had not mattered when she had left; he had turned into a living zombie or vampire. Either way he acted like the living dead. Now he felt as if he had woken from being detached for a very long time.

He now had a reason for living, a big reason. He had a son, a much abused son. Who knew nothing of the magical world, or the fact that he had any other relatives for that matter. Never mind that it was a father that he had.

He was now more than ever determined to be the best father, one could ever be. He would prove Lily how wrong she was to keep his son from him. Although a small part knew she had done what was best, but he could not help but hate her, for not telling him. And letting their son be abused for many years. And to go to James Potter of all places! And putting herself in more danger, he felt like he could wring her bloody neck. The man was an Auror and a light side order member, everyone knew that. She should have gone; somewhere she would be out of sight, perhaps even the muggle world. And she had known how much he had hated James Potter.

He softly laid his son on the bed; he did not want his son to be in pain with him holding him the way he was. He knew the pain potion would last a good twelve hours, after it wore of he was going to give his son a sleeping potion. He needed to sleep anyway, to regain strength. But in a couple of hours, he was going to feed his son again, and this time it would be food, not milk. Some warm soup to enjoy, covering him up he returned to his chair and watched his son, as if he were the most fascinating thing in the world. To Severus he was, to others he may not be.

He was brought out of his watching, when Poppy came in with two bowls of tomato soup, it was something Severus, liked thankfully because, he was kind of hungry. He ate his, while the other bowl which had much less in it was put aside cooling. Severus was finished before he knew it, and was up on the bed. He truly looked like a boy, who had gotten there favourite wish coming true. Well, in some way, he really was. He had always wanted a family, but Lily had been in that wish. So part of his wish was coming true, and part of it he could live with.

Putting half of the soup into a cup, it was better than using a spoon; the soup would only end up everywhere. Harry was not even aware of the rich taste, of tomato soup going down his throat. Severus gave Harry too much, and he ended up puking the last gulp he had just swallowed, thankfully all the soup did not come back up. Realising that he had given him too much, he stopped, putting the soup back on the tray, it banished itself.

He Accio'ed his potions things to him, and set up a potions room, in a spare area. He did not want to be to far from his son, and he needed to brew potions. That was how he spent the rest of the afternoon, brewing potions. He had five potions bubbling at the same time, Poppy watching him in awe as he managed to control them. Students could hardly control one; even she could only control one. And here was Severus Snape with five cauldrons bubbling. And the man himself moving gracefully amongst them, it was an amazing sight. Something she did not get to see often, with a smile she got back to work. Changing the hospital wing beds, sterilising the ward, and cleaning everything, and tidying up the potions cupboard, As many potions are knocked over or fell, when she rushes into grab what she needs.

They were alerted when Harry was wakening up, the monitoring spell doing its job, it was night time. Knowing they could not give him another pain potion tonight, they gave him a sleeping potion. So he would be asleep for the rest of the night. Harry seemed to relax under the sleeping potion, but they both watched him curl himself up as if to comfort himself. Dinner time came quickly, both made an appearance.

"Ah, Severus, I was beginning to think you would not come out of your potions lab" said Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, it would help if I had been in my potions lab" said Severus sarcastically.

"Severus, come speak to me in my office after dinner please" asked Albus or more liked he demanded.

"Very well" sniffed Severus. Going back to his dinner, he conversed with Poppy all through dinner. Mostly discussing Harry and what would happen, because one way or another Dumbledore was obviously going to find out.

"Actually, Severus, you can say he is your son just don't mention Harry Potter, he looks younger than he really is. Just explain it all to Harry, make him realise what could happen if he let it slip." said Poppy.

"That's great poppy" said Severus in awe. His eyes wide, no one ever needed to know that Harry was Harry Potter, they could change his name. This would make Harry all the safer, well all would be decided when Harry woke up. He would not force his son into anything.

Well, two are better than one, of course I cannot tell anyone, patient confidentiality and all" said Poppy with a smile. She was in her own way saying, that no one would find anything out from her.

"So Dumbledore can only know, once I have spoken to him" said Severus. Making his final decision, everything was getting put into motion. He did not care that he was lying to Professor Dumbledore; he had his son nothing else mattered. He would keep him safer than Lily ever could. He would teach his son everything, magic, politics it all.

* * *

**There we go! another chapter of another story up i hope you are enjoying this story! so will Severus tell Dumbledore? or will he keep it a secret just between Poppy and himself? what do you think of Harry? R&R plz and goodbye !! Debs**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Finding Out The Truth**

Knowing he was due at a meeting with the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. A Manipulative man, a nice man but manipulative none the less, A nosy man too, he hated not knowing everything that's going on. With a sigh he kissed his son tenderly on the forehead, knowing he would not wake up. Harry seemed alert even in sleep which hurt him making him remember he had not been there when his son had needed him.

Walking through the halls, he was aware of all the children sneaking past him trying to get away. Not that he was bothered about them much, grumbling all he wanted to do was be with his son! Who by the way was down in the hospital wing? Instead he had to have a stupid meeting with the headmaster, sighing knowing he would end up being in there for at least two hours.

"Chocolate Frog's" said Severus. Softly to the goyal that then led him up to the headmaster's office. The door was large and brown, that would look huge to any school child. The door had a lion as a door handle, he had heard it came to life on a student. But those were just rumours he was not going to believe them.

"Come in Severus" said Albus Dumbledore. His voice strong and loud causing Severus to roll his eyes, the headmaster always done that, Severus knew that there had to be something there that made the man recognise them.

"Sit down, lemon drop? Tea?" asked Albus, as Severus took a seat. The twinkle was still there it was like nothing had ever happened. He still not forgiving the man for not checking up on Harry. He was going to wait and see how long it would take for Albus to realise Harry Potter was missing.

"No and no" said Severus stiffly. Clearing his mind of thought, he did not want the headmaster to even know he was thinking of Harry Potter.

"What is the matter Severus? You have been cranky for days now" said Albus sounding amused. Usually Severus would be amused to, but even now he could not get the picture of Harry from his head. His son who would not have survived. And to think if Jane had not woken up Harry would have died, and he would never have known until it was to late. There was no mistaken Harry was his, and they have to identify the body. So one way or another he would have found out if the child was his. He was just thankful that his son was alive and getting better.

"Severus?" asked Albus. Who was again looking back at him with concern, Severus was always aware of what was going on around him. He never ever let his guard down, and he had just now. Something must seriously be wrong for him to act like that.

"Albus just don't not today I'm not in the mood for mind games" said Severus tirdly.

"Severus whats wrong? You have been distant and horrible to everyone these past few days! Is something wrong? Ran out of potion ingredients?" asked Albus.

"No, albus, I have a son. A son I had not known about thanks to what I was forced to do as a death eater. He has been badly abused and beaten because of me." said Severus. 'Well that was true, It was because he was a death eater Lily had ended up having to leave. And Harry had been badly abused and beaten because he had not been there for him'.

"What and have you got him? Bring him to the hospital wing! Now Severus no one deserves that kind of treatment." said Albus.

Severus rolled his eyes, that was how the headmaster was, manipulative. But he usually did what was in the best for everyone. How could the man for even a minute think he had left his child to be beaten and abused? Even if it was not Harry or more Like not Lily's and his son he would have taken it. He had always wanted a child, with Lily yes, but he would have grabbed any chance of being a father.

"Do you think me so horrible to leave my son abused and beaten?" snarled Severus. 'unlike me you left Harry to be abused and beaten'

"Um…Do you really want me to answer that Severus?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Headmaster!" warned Severus.

"Fine, I had mixed thoughts. The way you are acting these few days I would say yes, but most of the time I would say No you would not." said Albus.

"I'm leaving. Oh and for your information headmaster, my son is down in the hospital wing. If I ever see or hear you anywhere near him before I can talk to him and explain everything I will take my son and leave Hogwarts." said Severus his eyes cold and hard.

"Very well Severus" said Albus loosing his twinkle. Natuarally he would have gone down anyway, but he knew that Severus would find out. And Albus knew Severus did not joke so he was obviously serious. Not wanting to loose his potions master and spy he decided to stay away.

"Good...bye headmaster" said Severus.

He left the man sitting in his office deep in thought, as soon as he was out of the office he was practically running towards the hospital wing. He did not want to leave his son never, knowing he would have to. The school after all started up again soon, he just hoped Harry was better by then.

* * *

**THERE WE GO! HE TOLD DUMBLEDORE HE HAD A SON! AND HE IS UNAWARE THAT SAID SON WAS HARRY POTTER! WILL HE BE TOLD? OR WILL HE FIND OUT? WILL HE REMAIN IGNORANT TO THE TRUTH?! R&R PLZ AND GOODBYE!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Finding Out The Truth**

Harry felt himself wakening up again, for what felt like the tenth time. He was wondering if they were going to give him something to make him go to sleep again. It was after all what they had been doing to him for the past couple of days. Opening his eyes, he shut them again the room was far too bright.

"You can open your eyes now dear" said a soothing voice.

Madam Pomfrey had realised that Harry was wakening up, and walked in to see him wakening up. She dimmed the lights and turned the shades so the room was dimmer than before. Harry opened his eyes again, she gasped upon seeing them. She could see just how much like Lily's eyes they were, the most amazing thing was that he had onyx bits swirling around those green eyes. That could only be from his father; there was only one person she knew had eyed like that. That was the Malfoy's; they had bluish/greyish eyes.

Meanwhile Poppy was looking at Harry, Harry was looking at her. He knew she was not like the other nurses that he had seen. She did not look like the doctor. And the place he was defiantly did not look like a hospital at all, it was missing something, 'people' was all the small boy could think. Plus he felt welcome here, and he felt warm and fuzzy, just like he did when he met the cloaked people in the streets. Not that he had been seen in the streets often lucky if it was twice.

"Poppy is Harry alright?" asked Severus coming into the room.

Harry's head went from examining the room to Severus' eyes. Severus gasped too, it was the first time his son had opened his eyes, properly. He too could see the onyx bits swirling around Harry's green eyes. Those eyes that were right now measuring him up. Making Severus smirk, he had given people that look many times. And they had looked away from his intense stare.

"He is defiantly your son Severus" said Poppy, shaking her head at them.

Harry froze when he heard those words his son? 'But that can't be right! My dad and mum died in a car crash didn't they?' thought Harry. Other wise why was he at his Aunt and Uncles if his daddy was still alive? Frowning he looked back over at Severus. He and the man did look alike, same hair that was for sure. Severus had washed his hair, it was not greasy. It was shiny and black just like Harry's. Only Harry's hair had baby softness to it Severus did not have.

Severus threw a look at Poppy, making her wince. She had forgotten that Harry did not know yet. It was going to come out anyway so when better than right away. She quickly did a scan with her wand; she noticed that Harry flinched when she did the scan. That saddened her, but she knew it was hard not to. She knew from people she had seen that was it, she had never actually been abused herself. Severus was one of the people that had been abused that she had seen. With a sigh she walked out of the hospital wing and into her office. The conversation that was going to take place was for father and son. Plus she would only make it uncomfortable for him, so she made herself scarce.

"Who are you?" was all that came from Harry's mouth.

He knew he would not be hit for this, the magic he could feel going around the place would keep him safe. That was something he knew, but he did not know why. It did not confuse him, like it would anyone else. Harry just accepted it and let it be, knowing it would not hurt him.

Severus was glad that Harry felt he could ask a question. He realised that the Dursley's had not damaged him that much if he was freely asking questions. With was good, but he knew that everything was far from alright but he hoped they would be fine in the end.

"I am Severus Snape, and you have probably already guessed I'm your father" said Severus. 'And it was not meant to sound like Star Wars! I know that line but I've never actually watched it.'

"You cant be, I mean Petunia and Vernon told me they died in a car crash" said Harry.

Severus noticed the lack of Aunt and Uncle before there names. Not that he wanted his son to even think of them as an Aunt and Uncle likes. For some reason it made him feel better that he did not think of them as family. He had still thought of his, that was until he got the mark. And realised that nothing he did would ever be good enough. It would make Harry's life a whole of a lot easier.

"They lied, just like they probably lied about many other things" said Severus softly. Walking and sitting down on the hospital bed that Harry was now sitting on.

"How did I get here?" asked Harry looking at Severus but not in the eye.

"I brought you here, after I found you unconscious in the cupboard, I'm sorry to say I did not bring anything you might have wanted to bring with you" said Severus sounding apologetic. Not to apologetic because he knew he could get his son better than anything they got him.

"How did I end up healed so quickly" asked Harry.

He had never healed up so quickly before, some times the pain stopped when he wished it to. Even then it was only for a while, he could feel the burns and marks were gone. He felt better than he had ever in a long time, although his head was kind of sore but he took no notice of it. He knew he had been burned before he had passed out, he remembered the feeling of the water going over him. It had hurt like hell, his uncle had never done that before. He had been thankful when he had fell unconscious.

"Magic." said Severus simply. He knew what was coming and was ready for it.

"There is no such thing as magic, and why did you leave me with Vernon and Petunia if you were alive?" questioned Harry.

Severus had known the question had been coming, with a sigh he thought about what to say. Harry sitting waiting patiently for him to explain, he was not sure how he had the courage to talk to the man.

"Magic is real; your family treated you horrible because of that. They feared magic and what they did not understand. As for why you went to the Dursley's and not with me. Well I did not know you were my son, no one knew. Everyone thought you were James Potter's son. Lily your mommy married someone else for your safety Harry Potter is not your true name. And someone who was injured got all better and was able to tell me that you were my son, your mummy was scared she would not survive told someone that you were my son. As soon as I found out I came and got you. You have been here all week getting better" said Severus softly.

"Prove magic's real" said Harry pouting. He looked incredibly cute with that pout. He knew Harry looked like him, he just wondered how his mother and father could hurt him. He could not even think about hurting his son never mind hitting him.

"Wingardium liviosa" said Severus softly.

Harry watched in awe, as Severus took out what he knew was a magic wand. From books he had read on magic and wizards. Watching him say something he did not understand. He looked on in awe as a jug raised up in the air, the higher the jug went, the wider Harry's eyes went. Severus enjoyed getting that reaction from his son.

"It is real" said Harry in awe.

"Yes" replied Severus.

"Why did mummy think I was in danger and no tell you?" asked Harry.

He was still young he did not understand the danger he was in. or he would be in if he told anyone he was Harry Potter. Severus was struggling wither to tell Harry or not. At least if he knew then he would know not to tell anyone. Then his resolve lessened with the thought of Harry being captured or hurt.

"Harry, you can get good and bad wizards ok, people doing good with magic and people doing bad things with magic" said Severus. Trying to get his son to see what he meant.

"Ok, did the bad wizard hurt mummy?" asked Harry his eyes widening.

He remembered the nightmares he had, the one with green lightning and someone begging. Could that be what his daddy was trying to tell him? That the bad wizard had hurt mummy. That it was not a car crash that had killed them. Hope began rising in his heart at the thought.

"Yes, the bad wizard hurt mummy" said Severus. His son was already smart and that made him smile. He could not deny that he too had been smart at that age.

"Why did mummy not tell you? Were you a bad wizard?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"I spied on the bad wizards" explained Severus.

Harry frowned wondering what spied meant. He was still frowning when his dad told him what it meant.

"Spy means you tell good wizards what the bad wizards were doing." said Severus.

"Oh, that's scary! Did you get caught?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"No I did not get caught, everyone things I'm a bad wizard because I have to be horrible to people to stop myself from getting caught" said Severus.

"Your mean?" asked Harry scared for the first time.

"Yes, but I wont be to you Harry, don't worry" said Severus.

"You wont?" asked Harry.

"No" said Severus.

"You want to be my daddy?" asked Harry in awe.

"Yes" said Severus.

Severus felt like his heart had jumped into his throat, when he had been called daddy. He had never thought he would ever be called that, after Lily had died leaving him alone and lost. To why she had left him for James Potter of all people. He had thought it was something he had done or said at first, but now he knew better.

He was not even aware that he grabbed his son, in a bone crushing hug. Tears running down his face, Harry did seem uncomfortable but he was smiling. Harry could feel the shudders running down his fathers body, Harry put his arms around his daddy and just lay his head on his fathers shoulder.

"Even if I am a freak?" asked Harry softly.

"Your not a freak son, if anyone is a freak it's the Dursley's for what they done to you" said Severus.

"Really?" asked Harry cuddling in.

"Yes, you will never see them again ever, I promise" said Severus.

Even when he was finished talking, he did not let go of his son. He just got further onto the bed. Leaning against the headboard, he left his son cuddling into him. A smile on his face he watched his son start falling sleep, he watched as Harry yawn and snuggle up on him. Before he was caught up in dream land.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Finding Out The Truth**

"How did it go?" asked Poppy as she crept back into the room.

She had looked out through the door; seeing Harry was asleep she went back through and asked him how it went. She liked Harry and Severus, not that she knew Harry that well but the liking was instanious. She was happy for her friend; she knew he needed someone in his life. She knew the man pushed people away, and knew that he would never or could not ever push his child away. For she knew how much he had always wanted a child, another thought she could think that was that they 'looked incredibly cute together'

"Better than I hope, but I have to tell him not to say his name is Harry Potter" said Severus.

He did not want to do this to his son; it would confuse him not being allowed to use the name Harry Potter. If he told Harry he could not go by that name, he would have to give him an explanation. Something he really did not want to do, he knew he had no choice at all. Other wise it would put his son as well as him in danger. He would not allow that to happen, he would die taking this secret with him.

"Hopefully he wont slip up" said Poppy.

She knew what kind of trouble it would cause, if Harry slipped that he was Harry Potter. He could possibly be taken back to those who abused him. They were after all still family, Lily's family. She just hoped and prayed that it did not come down to that at all.

"Merlin knows what would happen if he does" said Severus.

His versions of what happens are much more darker than Poppy's. His son going back to relatives and him sent to azkaban. He was never given the chance to tell them that Harry was abused at his relatives home. Harry ends up dying at his relatives home, and his cell mate of course it was his nightmare. Sirius Black, who then laughed at the Potter's finally being gone. Shuddering he prayed to Slytherin, Merlin and even Gryffindor to make sure that this did not happen. Only time would tell if that would happen of course.

"What you going to name him?" asked Poppy.

"I'm not sure, we shall see what Harry likes" said Severus.

He wanted it to be something that Harry would remember. It would not do to have Harry ignoring the name that he gets called would it. He knew it would not be long before Dumbledore wants to see him. He would give his son a potion that would keep people out of his mind, a potion no one but he knows about. For he had invented it. He had of course not always been able to close of his mind, and the last thing he needed was Voldemort finding out about him, or Merlin forbid Lily.

"Good idea" said Poppy in understanding.

She knew what Severus had said that for, she was not stupid, yes it would be much better that way. At least Harry would be able to remember it liking it so much, nodding her head she fussed over them for a bit more before leaving them.

Sliding down the bed, until his back was on the bed smiling when his son snuggled into him more. He was going to enjoy this, every minute of it. He had a son and he would not give him up for the world. Putting his face on the pillow he was not aware when he fell asleep, or when Poppy came and covered them with a huge throw she conjured. Making sure it was green; after all she knew the man would throw it off if it was red.

Severus felt himself wakening up, with soft light touches on his face, he was glad he did not have his wand. God knows what would have happened if he had, could have hexed his child. The light feather touches were tickling him he could no longer ignore them. Opening his eyes he saw his son was awake, and currently running his small delicate fingers up and down his face. Total fascination written all over his face for Severus to see. He could not see anything fascinating about his face, what could his son see that he didn't?

"Do I have something on my face?" asked Severus.

Harry shook his head and continued.

Severus just shrugged to himself, and just sat there watching his son. Of course trying to ignore the tickling that Harry's fingers were causing.

"You really are my dad" said Harry softly.

"How can you tell by tickling my face" demanded Severus mockingly.

"The shape of your face, it's just like mine, only my eyes are green and yours are black and my nose is smaller" said Harry softly.

He had touched Severus lightly as though he was scared his father was not real. And that it was all a dream and he would wake up in his cupboard. He never hurt in his dream and they were always nice. Perhaps this was a dream, if it is he was not sure he wanted it to end.

"Why did you not believe me before?" asked Severus frowning slightly.

"I was not sure what to believe" said Harry softly his green eyes glowing.

"I will never lie to you I promise" said Severus softly.

This was a promise he intended to keep forever, and starting right now he was going to tell Harry everything he needed to know. As much as he did not want Harry to know he knew he was going to have to. Or Harry would not take it as seriously as he should; nodding his head he gathered his strength around him as he spoke.

"Harry, remember what I told you earlier about bad wizards?" asked Severus.

"Yes I remember" said Harry who had put his head on his father's chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

"Clever boy, remembering that" said Severus.

"Ok, the bad wizard's name is called Voldemort he had many followers that is people who follow him and do stuff for him, like make things for him and collect things. I was one of these people. The man Voldemort is very bad, he killed many people with curses and tortured them even children and babies. He did not care who he hurt or killed, he killed anyone In his way. Sending them all up to heaven far to early, it was not their time but they had no choice." said Severus.

"Like mummy?" asked Harry.

"Yes, exactly like mummy. You got rid of that man Harry" said Severus.

"How? Was that not mummy?" asked Harry. "I'm just a boy I could not get rid of a big horrible evil man".

"You did Harry, and that's how you had that scar on your head" said Severus. Had as in its gone, they had used a potion to get rid of it. Dumbledore had stopped her before, wanting the scar kept. On a one year old, it was a scar of hope and survival. Dumbledore was wrong to keep that scar on the boy's fore head.

"It's not there anymore" said Harry as he rubbed his head looking for it.

"No, Daddy got rid of it, that ok Harry?" asked Severus.

"S'ok Daddy" said Harry settling back down again.

"Well everyone knows you killed the bad man Harry, and they will hurt you if they find out you are here, the evil man's servants will come and hurt you" said Severus softly.

"You will protect me right Daddy?" asked Harry softly.

Severus nearly chocked up at the trust in the small innocent voice, closing his eyes he swore he would protect this precious child until he died. He would make sure Harry grew up strong and smart. He would never betray his son's trust, not that he had any thoughts of doing so anyway.

"Yes, I will protect you" said Severus.

"Harry, no one can know you are Harry Potter, not that you are Harry Potter. You are my son I would like to name you, would you like a new name?" asked Severus.

"Really?" asked Harry excitedly.

"Yes" said Severus smiling at his son's enthusiasm.

"I heard one name once, it was nice it's Shaun" said Harry.

"Shaun is a nice name Harry, all I need to give you is two more and a last name" said Severus.

"More names? How many names can you have Daddy?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"Lot's more names Son" said Severus.

"Well it's your turn Daddy" said Harry.

"Well I want Bane in your name, means Long Awaited Child in Hawaii so you will be named Aidan Bane Shaun Snape, how about that?" asked Severus.

As much as he liked Shaun he did not want it for a first name, he didn't want the Snape tradition to continue. All of he children being names with the first letter S, it was annoying. He hated his name too.

"I like that one daddy, so that's my name now?" asked Harry excitedly.

"That's right its Aidan now" said Severus.

"Good about time, now I can fill in the medical chart" said Poppy coming through.

"Sure Poppy" said Severus smiling. Knowing his friend would never change, always professional when someone was in the hospital wing, even when he is.

"Right full name?" asked Poppy.

"Aidan Bane Shaun Snape" said Severus softly rubbing his son's smooth baby like hair.

She filled in the bits she knew for herself; she then asked a question she needed answering. She was not sure how a child could answer it, with a sigh she sat down hoping to get an answer.

"Aidan, when you eat anything or drink anything do you feel sick? Anything you are allergic too?" asked Poppy.

"Well I ate fish and felt sick after wards, my face felt really big, and I could not eat or drink even do chores they had to take me to the hospital" said Aidan softly.

"Well there are no records of that" said Poppy.

"What name does your um… does Petunia give the doctors and nurses when you went to hospital?" asked Severus.

"It's never Petunia that got me, it was Vernon" said Aidan softly.

"What did he say your name was?" asked Poppy.

"James Evans" said Aidan.

"That explains why I have not been able to find anything" said Poppy.

"I will be back soon; hopefully I will be able to get the information I need. Now lunch will be here soon so enjoy I will be back soon. And thank you Aidan you are such a good and clever boy helping me" said Poppy ruffling Harry's hair.

"Thank you" said Aidan softly.

"Do you think you can eat on your own?" asked Severus softly.

"I don't know" said Harry.

The lunch came; it was nice creamed tomato soup with apple juice for Aidan. Severus had a bigger bowl and pumpkin juice and bread as well as a portion of chips and fish.

"I don't know how to use them" said Aidan looking at his father fearfully.

"How? Haven't you eaten at the table before?" asked Severus.

"Petunia and Vernon did not want me contaminating there cutlery or there table, I was never allowed on the table I was only allowed horrible things and I was forced to sit on the floor. I was always washed outside with a garden hose" said Harry staring at the food.

"Son of a bitch" snarled Severus before he could stop himself.

Harry whimpered at the harsh tone thinking he was going to be punished he flinched.

"Not you H...Aidan, I'm not angry at you its ok, it's your uncle I am mad at its ok" said Severus soothingly when he realised what was wrong with his son.

"Promise?" asked Aidan.

"I promise" said Severus.

"Here" said Severus picking up the spoon, he after all needed to learn at some point.

"Grab it like that, that's it. Now just dip it in blow on it and eat it, that's it well done see just keep doing that well done" said Severus.

He had guided Aidan his first time to eat with a spoon. Smiling when Aidan continued to do is himself, yes his son would be great.

* * *

**PARENTS ALWAYS EXAGGERATE WHEN IT COMES TO THIER OWN CHILDREN. HOWEVER, WE ALL KNOW HARRY IS GOING TO BE GREAT! OR WILL I HAVE HIM DEFEAT VOLDEMORT AND REMAIN A NORMAL CHILD? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Finding Out The Truth**

Aidan slept through dinner, but had it later when he woke up. Severus did not want his son missing meals. He had already missed so much; he had to force Aidan to swallow the nutrient Potion as well as growth potion. Not given food, his growth had nearly been stunted, thankfully with the potions he should be able to grow up the same size as any other children his age. It would not take to long he hoped, he would like for his son have friends and play soon. With people his own age not children smaller, so he fitted in.

"Daddy?" asked Aidan wakening up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

It was slowly and eventually coming to Aidan that he was not dreaming. That his father was really there and not going anywhere, that he was safe. He had not wanted to believe it at first, now he was beginning to believe.

"What is it Son?" asked Severus softly not raising his voice. He did not want to scare his son even for a minute. He knew raised voices would scare children, especially abused children. He had enough experience with abused children to know that. People without experience even new that but probably forgot occasionally.

"I'm hungry," he said. He was finally beginning to talk without the fear in his voice or cringing in fear of being hit.

"Just a minute then son" said Severus.

Severus felt like he would never get used to saying the word son, he had a son. No matter how many times he said it or even thought it he still ended up with butterflies in his stomach. He did not think he could ever thank Lily enough, he for a second wished she was there for him to actually say it.

"Vippy" called Severus.

"What can Vippy do for Master Severus?" asked the House elf squeakily.

"I would like a dinner for a child perhaps some chicken strips and mashed potatoes please and for me a bit of everything that was served for dinner please," said Severus.

"Two dinners, a small one and everything for you any drinks Master Snape?" asked Vippy.

"Yes, I would love a coffee and pumpkin juice and some orange juice for Aidan please" said Severus.

"Right away master Snape" bowing Vippy was gone with a clip of its finger.

"It will be here in a minute," said Severus softly.

"Can I get a drink of milk tonight Dudley used to get lots I got a taste once at school it tasted nice" said Aidan.

"Yes we will get you some milk tonight Aidan" said Severus smiling slightly.

Inside he was bursting with anger, how dare those monsters stop his son from getting even some milk. He would make sure to give Harry many other different things, just in case he had never had that either. The more he heard from his son the more he wanted to go to the Dursley's and kill them for what they had done.

"Thank you Daddy" said Aidan smiling his eyes lighting up the room.

"Your welcome" said Severus.

Just then, a 'pop' alerted them that the House elf got them their food. Aidan was almost jumping up and down he had enjoyed his lunch. He wanted to see what nice warm good food he would get for dinner.

"Thanks" said Aidan softly when the elf passed him food.

Aidan found it weird having to eat with forks and knifes having used his hands for as long as he remembered. This time he used a fork with no knife, his dad had told him.

"Don't bother using a knife until we get you into a table, other wise it will always be awkward" said Severus softly. He had seen how much his son was struggling with spoons and forks never mind adding a knife to the collection. Another thing his son was not strong enough to actually cut anything but he would soon be. That would be when he was able to sit up and eat at a table.

"m'ok" said Aidan softly.

Eating his mashed potatoes with his fork he found he liked mash potatoes they were nice and they almost melted in his mouth. The chicken was also something new he had never had. He had to chew more than he liked though, he did not even have the strength to chew his last piece before he fell asleep.

Severus then put his son in a more comfortable position before checking on his Slytherins. He needed to be seen or his Slytherins would worry something he did not want happening. He liked his Slytherins and knew they needed him and he knew that.

"Professor Snape?" asked a small voice.

Turning around Severus found himself face to face with one of his Slytherin first years. He knew she had two friends and stayed with them most of the time. That was about it she was quiet in all her classes and very studious she was a muggle born.

"Yes Sara how can I help you?" asked Severus kindly.

"Can…can I speak to you please" she asked her voice trailing of to a whisper by the time she finished the sentence.

"Why don't you come to my office Sara?" said Severus feeling the fear rolling of his first year student. She was either afraid of him or scared of what she was going to tell him, he could not tell which.

"I...um" Sara was about to refuse.

Severus realising she was going to back away, ushered her into his office before she could protest. He just wondered what was wrong with her for her to come to him. He also realised that she had stayed at the school every holiday too. He had a bad feeling about this, sitting down after he had sat the little girl down.

"What's the matter Sara?" asked Severus nicely.

"My mum and dad hate me; they think I'm the devil and should be killed. They are Catholics and they want nothing to do with me, they don't want me back." said Sara looking petrified, she had finally told someone.

"What's a catholic?" asked Severus not understanding.

"People who believe in God Professor, he got nailed to a cross to forgive the world for its sins" she said.

"Muggles are barbaric," said Severus.

"What has God got to do with your parents being not nice to you?" asked Severus.

"God is a good person and I think magic is evil in their eyes," said Sara tears pooling into her blue eyes.

"I see, well Sara, we can find a home for you if you like but if you want to go home there is nothing I can do for you," said Severus, anger bubbling under the surface.

He had heard a lot about abuse in his days, the Slytherins mostly came from troubled homes. It was not always physical abuse, mostly mental abuse and threats. For an example, Lucius threatened Draco that he had better get the best grades. He knew his lord was not dead and wanted Draco to be Voldemort's right hand man.

"I don't want to go back home," said Sara almost immediately.

"Ok, well I will need to find a nice family to take you in how does that sound?" asked Severus.

"That's great" smiled Sara in relief. Severus smiled back, realising that it was the first real smile he had ever seen on her.

"Come back a couple of days before school gets out and I should have everything sorted by then," said Severus.

"Thank you sir" she said before almost skipping out.

That said and done, he looked at his watch and saw just how much time had gone by. Knowing Aidan wanted some milk he decided to get down there now and get him a supper.

"Vippy" called Severus.

"Yes Master Severus?" asked the Elf.

"Get me a big jug of milk and a cup, as well as a coffee for me please black," said Severus before the elf could ask what kind of coffee.

"Aidan wake up son I have some milk for you" said Severus as he entered the hospital wing.

"Milk?" asked Aidan sleepily?

"Yes" said Severus amused.

Harry had the cup in his hand before Severus realised it was gone, he relished the milk as if it was the best taste in the world. Nice cold and smooth it ran down his throat, Aidan could not help but moan milk was really good. He hated the fact that he had missed all the nice foods becuse his Aunt was horrible to him. Drinking it down Aidan drank quite a bit of it before he got tired again, Severus cuddled his son in with the promise of more milk tomorrow.

"Night Daddy" was Aidans last words before he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Finding Out The Truth**

'I need to go and see that girls family, and now' thought Severus. If he did not now he would not be able to. His son was getting better and would be awake much more often. Making his mind up he got his cloak on he did not care what people thought of him. He knew the address of all of his students, with a sigh he walked from the school.

'Actually hold on I think I will go see Minerva' thought Severus.

'Knock' 'knock'

"I'm coming," said the annoyed voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"Severus what can I help you?" asked Minerva surprised to see Severus at her door at seven o'clock at night.

"Minerva what is a catholic?" asked Severus curiously.

"You are asking for muggle information Severus are you alright?" asked Minerva looking somewhat amused and concerned.

"Very funny a girl of mine is abused and she told me what she thinks but I think she was repeating what she was told." said Severus.

"I see well come in before anyone sees you they might faint at the sight of you asking a muggle question and we would hate for it to get back to certain people," said Minerva with a pointed look.

"Thanks" said Severus coming in and shutting the door while Minerva cast a silencing spell on the room so they were not heard.

"Ok a catholic is someone who goes to church, reads a bible and believes in god," said Minerva.

"Ok so why would her parents beat her if they believe in god?" asked Severus confused.

"I think that perhaps the parents could think she is an evil witch they did burn them in those days," said Minerva.

"They burned witches?" asked Severus looking at her as though they had never seen her before.

"But God thought of any child with magic was a blessing, I am not sure what is going on inside the parents heads Severus you would need to go and see them" said Minerva frowning she hated child abuse. Not that she had ever had a child that was abused in Gryffindor.

"So it's the parents that have mixed what God would want up and think it's alright to beat their daughter?" asked Severus darkly.

"As I said before Severus I'm not sure you would need to go," said Minerva.

"Thanks Minerva I think I will" said Severus his eyes still dark.

"Good luck and don't kill them, fact I'm coming with you to make sure you do no permanent damage," said Minerva getting her own cloak.

"You would not be able to stop me even if you wanted to Minerva," growled Severus.

"I am stronger than I look" huffed Minerva.

"Yes but I am a lot younger and stronger" teased Severus.

"Severus did you just tease me?" asked Minerva looking ready to faint.

"Yes well I can joke Minerva just don't get used to it" snapped Severus.

"I think I would rather get used to it Severus you look years younger right now" said Minerva meaning every single word.

"Thanks Minerva I feel it," said Severus with a small smirk.

And what he said was true he felt younger than he had ever felt in his life. He had a son to look after and was starting to feel lighter than he ever had. His wife still loved him in death and he had a wonderful son that was part of him and Lily. He did not feel like taking out any anger or frustration out on anyone. It was as if his anger and frustration was gone and had never been there.

"Let's get going then," said Minerva her eyes narrowed.

"Yes lets," said Severus his face grim.

'knock' 'knock' all Severus could think was 'I seem to be doing a lot of knocking today' with an amused sigh.

"Can I help you?" asked a woman.

"Yes we are here to talk to you about your daughter," snarled Minerva.

"You're her kind then get away," she snapped trying to close the door in there face.

Severus just held the door and opened it she was nothing compared to Severus strength. He knew how to deal with muggles no matter how unwilling he had been.

"Now we can do this easily or the hard way" snapped Severus.

"Get out we want nothing to do with you people!" she shrieked holding a cross up at them as thought that would protect her. Severus snatched it out of her hand she looked ready to faint when he did not burn. She had obviously thought that Severus was a vampire. Minerva smirked and thought 'I better not tell him he is already angry enough'

"We will after you sign these," said Severus drawing papers from his bag.

"What is it?" asked the petrified woman who was at the other side of the room.

"Papers giving up custody of your daughter" snarled Severus.

"We are not giving her up," snapped the woman.

"Well I will need to convince you other wise wont we?" snarled Severus.

"You can't use m…m…m…magic out of that stupid school" she whimpered still trying to flatten herself against the wall.

"That's were you are wrong and you know it" snapped Severus.

"Why do you hate your daughter and our kind? We have done nothing to you," said Minerva softly.

"You lot killed my parents" said the woman now trembling tears coursing down her face. How she had tried to forget everything that had happened when she had seen her daughter do magic she had freaked remembered everything.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus calming down having a fair idea what the woman was talking about.

"People dressed like you and a man with glowing red eyes, my mother hid me and mother and father died right before my eyes! I saw everything through a spy hole I could not move they screamed and screamed I can still remember it as thought it was yesterday" whimpered the woman.

"And you take it out on your daughter?" snapped Severus.

"She keeps brining it back up I just want to forget," she said.

"Do you really?" he asked.

"Yes".

"You want to forget that your parents loved you enough to die for you?" asked Severus.

"No" she replied realising what she was saying she wanted.

"You need to accept what happened and move on your daughter has the gift of magic and that's a fact. There is nothing you can do to get rid of it if you have magic you have it. You don't then you don't. She is a clever girl your daughter and she is scared of you, you make her not want her gift of magic. She must have been given to her for a reason other wise she would not have it. Your daughter did not kill her grandparents and not all witches and wizards are evil," said Minerva.

"Oh No Sara I'm so sorry" said the mother sliding down the wall onto her bum.

"She really is sorry," said Severus towards Minerva, Severus for the first time was not sure what to do.

"We will give you one more chance with your daughter one single hit or abuse then we will be back and you will never see her again," said Minerva

"I can't come every day in the summer I have my own child to raise," said Severus.

"Very funny Severus you do not have a child" said Minerva.

"Actually I do, I looked up the family tree and found I had a son he is just a child and an abused one at that so I cannot leave him" said Severus.

"Fine I will come occasionally," said Minerva.

"Thank you" said the woman her head bowed.

"Your welcome" said Minerva.

"Come on lets get back to the school, I have a child to tell that she has to go back home. Do not make me regret ever giving you a second chance," snapped Severus.

"You won't thank you," said the woman hugging Severus. It was of course one-sided Severus was not a person to be hugged.

For the first time in many years, she found peace. The way the man had told her it made her see a completely new light to what happened. Her parents had loved her hidden her and not told the bad men where she was. The bad wizards were she was her parents had died for her never giving her up. Smiling she realised a weight had been lifted of her shoulders.

"Good day to you" said Severus nodding curtly.

"Good bye" said the mother.

"Lets get going then and please visit with your son some time Severus I would love to see him or her" said Minerva.

"Him his name is Aidan" said Severus smiling proudly.

"A lovely name to" said Minerva.

----------

"Good bye Severus" said Minerva making her way to her quarters leaving Severus to go to the hospital wing and see his son. He had taken to sleeping in the hospital wing just to make sure his son was all right.

-----------

"Poppy what is it?" asked Severus as she told him she needed him.

"He has none of his jabs he will need them and soon" said Poppy looking worried.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus.

"Well Dragon pox is going around the now and he will die without the jab he needs them soon" said Poppy.

"Aidan is to terrified right now for any needles any were near him," said Severus.

"Yes and if he doesn't get it he could possibly die of Dragon pox there is also other jabs he needs he has had none as a child and he cannot get them all at once" said Poppy.

"We really need to do this now?" asked Severus with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Severus but yes," said Poppy.

"Fine but make it quick," said Severus leaving the office to the hospital wing.

She was through with the stuff she needed within minutes; they were out of any child's line of vision. Severus was on the bed and lifting his son into his arms within minutes.

"Daddy wasit?" asked Aidan stirring sleepily.

---------------

Aidan's pov

---------------

"Daddy wasit?" he asked yawning sleepily.

"Poppy just do it" Aidan heard his father say. What was Poppy being told what to do? Thought Aidan sleepily.

All sleepiness was gone when he felt the needle pierce his skin, stiffening he felt something going into him. He did not cry out or anything he just lay there a tear however leaked down his small face.

It did not hurt much and his arm had gone numb there was only a dull bit of pain there. He did not think he could lift his arm if he tried it felt stuffed and sore. Knowing his Daddy had let the person hurt him however little made his small heart wrench.

He moved away from his dad and curled up by himself he had thought his daddy would not let anyone hurt him. He was obviously mistaken his arm was numb and he tried to move it but it never worked. He could also feel his arm swelling another tear leaked from his eye as he tried to ignore everything and everyone.

------------------

End Aidan pov

------------------

Severus had been surprised when his son had jerked away from him but not totally. Biting his lip he wondered what he should do and shrugging his shoulders he decided on the truth.

"Aidan did you ever see your cousin get sick?" asked Severus.

"No" sniffed Aidan.

"That's because his mummy and daddy took him to the doctors to stop him getting ill do you understand?" asked Severus.

"Yes"-said Aidan sniffing again.

"But your Aunt and Uncle never took you, you need to get these Jabs to stop you getting ill and you will never get ill with Dragon pox, that's a wizarding world illness" said Severus.

"Oh" said Aidan.

'So that's why daddy did it I would have gotten ill if he had not done it, maybe he really does love me I remember Petunia taking Dudley to the doctors and he did not get ill perhaps he is telling the truth' thought the small boy.

"Come here Aidan, I would never let anyone hurt you real bad she is only making you all better" said Severus soothingly.

"Promise?" asked Aidan.

"I promise," said Severus cuddling his son towards him. Poppy had left soon after injecting him not wanting to hear the screams. None had come but she still dared not go through in case Severus had set up silencing charms.

Together they fell asleep closer and happier than before.

* * *

**FOR NOW IT WILL JUST REMAIN HIS SON AND HIM FOR A WHILE...ALTHOUGH IM THINKING ABOUT HAVING MAYBE HERMIONE OR ANOTHER GIRL IN HOGWARTS ABUSED AND ADOPTED BY SNAPE AND BECOMING A SISTER TO AIDAN! WHO WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO USE? R&R PLZ AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Finding Out The Truth**

Aidan slept for the better part of the next two weeks, between catching up on immunizations he had not had but meant to receive, and his body being so weak. It was weak because he had been abused for a long time; he could barley keep his head up most of the time never mind sit up or anything. Poppy had said it would be better if he was asleep, they gave him a none addictive sleeping potion. Some times using spells to be safer depending on what potions were in his system at the time. Severus hardly left his sons side, apart from at meals, no one even tried to ask him to move away, they left him be. Poppy was glad it was Severus whom made the potions for her stock; otherwise she knew Severus would be making them himself.

Severus did not trust many people, Poppy was one of the few, he of course had trusted the headmaster. Now he did not trust the headmaster at all, he could hardly believe that Dumbledore had left his son in that house. Plus the fact that still no word that Harry Potter was missing made it all the worse. It was obvious that there was no wards nor was anyone watching him. He sneered to himself 'It's not like Dumbledore not to check up on his golden boy'.

Then thought 'Well he wont be their golden boy, they think he is James Potter's son, they will never suspect Harry, he will be safe from the Death Eaters that may want to harm him, and from Dumbledore's manipulations' said Severus smirking. Of course, he would have to make it clear to his son that he could not tell anyone that his mother was Lily Evans or the secrets may unravel.

'I will need to tell Jane, in case she tells Dumbledore I can't have that' thought Severus. Nodding his head, he made sure his son would sleep, he told Poppy were he was going.

"I'm going to see Jane, tell her everything. After all she is his godmother and has a right to know," said Severus.

"That's fine Severus, I will contact you if anything happens" said Poppy, knowing that Severus would ask her to get in touch if anything happened.

"Good, I won't be long Poppy goodbye," said Severus.

He was not used to telling people were he was going, but here he was telling Poppy. It was only in case something happened to his son though. Under normal circumstances he would have told no one were he was going. His son was more important than his pride or private life. Moreover, he trusted Poppy more than he did anyone else so it did not bother him so much to tell her.

---------

"St. Mungro's" yelled Severus coming out the fireplace, a spell automatically made the dirt dust and soot was cleaned away. Even the ashes on the person's clothes, they did not want it getting into the wards.

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist, the area was empty.

"Yes, I would like to see Jane Edwards please, I'm not sure what ward she will be in now that she is awake" said Severus.

"Just hang on a minute and I will find out for you," said the receptionist who used her wand a file came flying out.

"She is free to go, fact she will be down any second signing out," she said sounding bored.

"I'll wait," said Severus not even bothering to say thanks, his old self for a few minutes coming back.

"Well thanks for nothing" he heard the woman mutter going back to the reception area.

Severus meanwhile acted as though he had not heard her, in a way he should not have heard her. Being the spy he was he could not help but hear her. Rolling his eyes at her child ness, he held his snappy resorts in, wanting to get in and out soon as possible.

"Severus what are you doing here? Is H…" was as far as she got.

"Ssh, I need to talk to you alone, preferably at Hogwarts or something," said Severus removing his hand. He had slapped his hand around her mouth before she could finish the sentence or more like the word. Harry.

"Sure, mum I will be home later ok?" said Jane giving her mum a hug goodbye she left with Severus back to Hogwarts.

--------------

"Hogwarts hospital wing" yelled Severus. He then put up a silencing spell, Poppy was at her lunch break and would be gone for a while. She was not far, just in her office, a do not disturb sign on it. Smirking he thought what's the point in having it up, no one can get into the hospital wing. Perhaps she was meaning him, not that it mattered he had company he needed to speak to.

He stood and waited for Jane to come through, she did five seconds later in a rush of flames. Landing gracefully on her two feet just like Severus had two minutes later.

"Ok, now what's the matter?" asked Jane. Walking along the hospital wing, stopping when she saw a small looking three year old on the bed that looked like Severus. She knew immediately that it was Harry, and that Harry had been badly abused, otherwise he would not look like a three year old when he was meant to be older.

Jane was still getting used to the fact that she had been asleep for years, something that was totally unexpectedly. New brooms were out, new spells and wizarding technology, things she had never seen before. Her body was getting used to being able to use magic again. Jane however had not been allowed to use magic, they say it would put her right back into a coma if she did. She not wanting to take any chances just did not bother using a wand.

"I want you to swear an oath that you will never tell anyone that Harry Potter is my son," said Severus.

"Why? Don't you want him?" asked Jane shocked.

"Don't be a fool, of course I want him, I just don't want everyone to know that Harry is my son, I want him to have a normal childhood away from emotional complications. Such as Death Eaters coming after him, and Dumbledore's manipulations" said Severus.

"Dumbledore's manipulations? What do you have against Professor Dumbledore? After everything he has done for you?" she asked curiously.

"He was the one that sent Harry to the Dursley's he held Lily's will as well as Potter's he made sure Harry went to that 'family', everyone knew that Lily and her sister did not get on. Everyone that knew her anyway and Dumbledore surly have known. I also know for a fact that Minerva fought against Dumbledore putting him there. She told him that they were the worst sort of family, saying things about horrible Muggles. Of course at the time I did not care, I would not have if the boy had died, I wish I could take it all back but now he is with me I wont be letting anyone get their hands on him. He is my son," said Severus.

"Yes, Dumbledore did know that Lily's sister hated magic not her, because I was beaten too when I went there. Lily gave up hope that her sister would change after that day. I told her even though we were not blood related, I loved her like a sister anyway, saying she always had me" said Jane smiling slightly at the memory.

"I see so he knew, he placed Harry in an abusive environment why would he do that?" asked Severus with a frown.

"I'm not sure, perhaps he just forgot," said Jane not wanting to believe Dumbledore would place a defenceless child in the care of people who hated anything to do with magic. Lily's sister was nice compared to her boyfriend's hate of magic.

"No Dumbledore would not just forget, he either wanted the boy abused or dead. Perhaps he wanted him abused, we all know Voldemort is not really gone, so why? Is my main question?" said Severus.

"I don't know, and hopefully we don't find out," said Jane shivering slightly she did not like talking to the most popular headmaster that way. She did not want to think when she had her child that anything would happen to it, just because Dumbledore was not doing his duty as headmaster properly.

"I hope not too, even if the old man does find out I wont let him take Harry, if the worst comes to the worst you can adopt him, after all you are his godmother" said Severus, a look passed over Severus' face, she knew that was the last thing Severus wanted to happen.

"Well I'm off, I had wanted to go see Gid before I go home" said Jane.

"Uh-" said Severus looking shocked.

"What's wrong?" asked Jane an eyebrow raised.

"You don't know? Didn't your mother tell you?" asked Severus still looking shocked.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" asked Jane becoming concerned.

"Gideon and his brother died Jane they died fighting Death Eaters a long time ago," said Severus.

"No" whispered Jane in denial.

"I'm sorry Jane," said Severus sadly.

"NOOOO" yelled Jane falling to the floor in pain.

Severus comforted her the best he could, he also noticed the way she cradled her stomach. Almost as though she was pregnant, but she could not be after all Gideon was dead.

"Do you think it's selfish to bring a child into the world were it would never know its own father?" asked Jane through sobs.

"No," said Severus remembering the times he could not be a father with Lily, remembering James dying for Lily and Harry. As much as he hated Potter for being who he was, he could not ever forget that he had sacrificed himself for his son and someone he loved.

Remembering he asked, "How can you be pregnant?"

"They knew I was pregnant, I myself had just found out Gideon never knew. They froze the sperm, but when I woke up they unfroze it, I have his child growing in me as we speak" said Jane sobbing more.

"Then give birth to the child, love him or her, it will have a big family, lots of cousins the Weasley's have seven children, Molly is still alive" said Severus.

"Thank you Severus," said Jane calming down.

The reason her mother had not told her was because she had not know. She had not known she had wanted to marry Gideon. They had not told anyone, it had been after all dangerous times, Severus, Lily and some others know but that's about it.

"Daddy?" asked a voice from the bed on the other side of the room.

"Its ok I'm here son" said Severus walking over and sitting down next to Aidan.

"I want a drink," said Aidan dry mouthed.

Severus helped his son up, leaning his son against his shoulder he got some ice-cooled water. Helping him drink it, he could only get water now, something that disappointed Aidan. Who loved his milk, Severus had promised him that he would get a lot more when he was better. Aidan had happily accepted that and not asked again.

"Much better daddy, who's that?" asked Aidan noticing the woman for the first time.

Neither Jane nor Severus missed Aidan tightening his hold on Severus when he realised someone else was in the room. His green eyes looking at her as though he though she was going to steal his daddy away.

"Hello Aidan, I'm Jane I used to know your mummy do you remember me?" asked Jane softly coming closer.

"No," said Harry shaking his head softly.

"Do you remember Uncle Moony or Padfoot?" asked Jane looking somewhat disappointed that Aidan did not remember her.

Severus looked at her with hatred in his eyes for five seconds, how dare she bring those two dorks into this. If he had anything to say about it, which he did they would never see nor know that this was Harry. They would never see him again; he just hoped his son did not remember. He was being spiteful he knew that but right now he did not care.

"No sorry" mumbled Aidan tucking himself into Severus.

"It's ok Son, she did not expect you to remember them, you don't need them anyway you have me" said Severus protectively.

"I know daddy I will always have you," said Aidan.

"Good" said Severus kissing his son.

"So tired, night daddy wove you," said Aidan.

"I love you to son, I will be here when you wake up" said Severus soothingly and Aidan's eyes blinked slower and slower until they did not blink again, Aidan already asleep.

* * *

**There we go! another chapter of this story hope you are enjoying it! so now they all have oathed will they break it and risk their magic to tell dumbledore? will dumbledore find out at all?! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Finding Out The Truth**

"Dad?" asked a sleepy Aidan.

"I'm here son," said Severus immediately carding his hand through his son's hair.

"Can I have a bath?" he asked his wide eyes looking almost pleadingly to be allowed.

It was as though Aidan knew that Severus could not resist the look, Severus knew he would give in with that look. Perhaps if he had always had his son the look would not work, but for now, it did and Aidan would have his bath in a while.

"Ok, but after your breakfast" said Severus.

"Ok" said Aidan agreeing immediately like Severus knew his son would.

"Am I allowed milk now?" asked Aidan as he waited on his breakfast. He had the same every morning, soggy toast in scrambled egg. Sometimes he was allowed some of his dad's sausage that he would cut up for him.

"Yes," said Severus. He did not know where his son had gotten his love for milk from, but did not care. If that is what his son liked then he would give his son it.

"Ah, Severus how are you this morning," said the headmaster coming in cheerful as ever.

Severus had been about to reply when he felt his son begin to tremble, it was as though he was scared. Confused he looked down, his child was worse than scared, he was petrified. Not caring about Dumbledore he scooped his son up and cuddled him close, however Aidan continued to tremble.

Erecting a privacy bubble around them, he had a feeling he did not want the old man to hear what his son would say. He always listened to his feelings; they usually saved his arse a good few times.

"Aidan what is the matter? You can speak the man wont hear you," asked Severus soothingly rocking him back and fourth.

"Is he going to send me back?" asked Aidan his eyes full of fear.

"No, Never Aidan I will never let the man hurt you, why do you think he would send you away?" asked Severus still rocking his son back and forth.

"He was the one that gave me to them," said Aidan. He knew who them were, the Dursley's.

"I know that son, but that was Harry Potter he left there, he doesn't know you are Harry Potter, you can't tell anyone either, you understand that. He does not care for you but the hero he thinks you are. Remember me telling you, you got rid of the bad man? Well people like you for that, everyone knows who you are as Harry Potter, you are just Aidan Snape now" said Severus softly and soothingly.

"You promise I won't never ever be sent back there?" said Aidan looking at his daddy still wide eyed.

"I promise I will never let you go back there," promised Severus making sure he emphases Never. He wanted Harry to know he would never go back there. "You are my son now and I wont let you go".

"I love you daddy," said Aidan snuggling into his dad.

"I love you too son" said Severus choked up; he had not thought he would love anyone again, not as much as he loved his son. He did not think he would ever let his son go, without dying from broken heart. He felt so intertwined with his son already that he knew he could never live without his son again.

He would never willingly go back to having the life he had lived for years, the cold unfeeling man he used to be. There was no way he would; he had a son now, something and someone to live for.

Aidan stayed were he was snuggled into his father, thinking 'I'm my daddy's now and he will never let me leave, never' thought the little boy smiling brightly. He believed his daddy when he spoke; he had never lied to him before.

"I'm going to take away the privacy bubble ok, so remember no more talking and you don't know him. I'm not asking you to like him son," said Severus seeing Harry's fearful look when he had said that he was not supposed to know him.

Ok" said Aidan.

"Severus what was that all about?" asked Albus looking quite angry. He did not like to be ignored as he had.

"As you can see my son was upset and I was comforting him, really headmaster you are hardly blind," said Severus smoothly. He would never get on with that man properly after what he had done to his son. Meant or not, he hated Dumbledore for not checking.

"Severus have I done something wrong to make you dislike me?" asked the headmaster his face showing how irritated he really was at being spoken to in such a way.

"Do you want your breakfast Aidan?" asked Severus looking down at his son, hearing his son's stomach growl softly.

"Yes please," said Aidan shyly.

"Come on then," said Severus pilling the pillows up, helping his son sit on his own. Putting the bowl of food on Aidan's legs, Severus sat and ate his own while he let his son try and eat on his own. However usually half way through Severus starts feeding his son.

"Severus who is the mother? She should be arrested for what she has done," said Albus. He had been shocked when the child appeared scared of him, him of all people. Everyone loved him, even all the children. He must have been badly abused if he was acting like that.

"She will be left; I am not putting my son in the spot light. He will remain unknown to everyone. Even when they find out he will just be the potions masters' son," said Severus. He could not arrest the Dursley's otherwise they would know, such a pity. Of course, they will find out in a few years about their hero being missing, and perhaps they will be arrested then. Nothing of him will come up; the Dursley's had not seen him.

"That's not right Severus she deserves to be punished for what she did," said the headmaster more demandingly.

"I won't let my son be put in the papers, you know how rare abuse is and they will have it in the papers to satisfy their own thirst for knowledge, I won't have it. Now stop interfering in my son's life and mine. I've told him he won't have to see his so called family ever again and he won't," snapped Severus.

"How did she get away?" asked the headmaster curiously.

Severus stopped eating; the fork half way to his lips shocked, then his mind started working franticly. Of course no one had ever gotten away from the Death Eaters before of course Dumbledore would be suspicious.

"You know I freed people as often as I could, hoping they would not be missed, my luck held and I have never been caught or accused" said Severus lying through his teeth.

"Very well Severus" said the headmaster, obviously, he had bought the lie, and with Occlumency shields like he had, he would not be able to tell anyway.

"What is your son's name?" asked the headmaster curiously.

"Aidan Snape" said Severus somewhat stiffly.

"Hello Aidan" said he headmaster.

Aidan decided to give the man a chance; he seemed to be nice so far. Not horrible like the Dursley's. Perhaps the Dursley's had fooled him like they had fooled everyone else into thinking they were good and nice.

Looking up shyly he was about to answer when he felt something inside his head. It was horrible; felt like something slimy and slippery was going through his mind or trying to get in.

"Get out, get out get out" shrieked Aidan his hands clawing at his head, he did not like that feeling at all. He wanted it away and he wanted it away now, he felt his memories going towards the slugs. It was over before the memories could get there, he felt so horrible.

------

He had been watching the headmaster; he had jumped upon hearing his son's words. Angered and annoyed he hit the headmaster, not even thinking about using magic in case it did anything. He could not believe the gall of the headmaster! To use Legillemency on his son. Looking back he saw his son, looked ready to pass out, the food he had not managed to eat was all over the bed.

"What on earth happened here?" she shrieked coming in seeing her patient looking like he had, had a fit.

"The headmaster used Legillemency on my son that's what," said Severus. Going over, hoping and praying the man had not seen anything, or had not done any irreparable damage. His son had actually tried to fight the headmaster it could be even worse.

"Is he insane?" shrieked Poppy. "Get Aidan on the other bed, just leave that come on" said Poppy. She wanted to know that Aidan was all right, her patients come first. She hated Dumbledore for what he had just done; the poor boy had been through enough without the headmaster annoying him.

"I think he is," said Severus using a cleaning charm on his son, getting the egg of his son. His son had not come to himself yet, laying him on the bed he waited on Aidan coming back to him.

"Aidan? Are you ok?" asked Severus getting worried at his unresponsive son. Dumbledore had hit his head on the bed, and had fallen unconscious; Poppy went to sort him out.

"Daddy?" asked Aidan, looking very much in pain.

"Yes it is Daddy, Aidan I need you to think really hard about what just happened and tell me something" said Severus.

"What Daddy?" asked Aidan his headache getting worse. Severus started rubbing his son's head, or the sides of his head. Rubbing them soothingly trying to get rid of the headache.

"Did you see any of your memories replaying around your head?" asked Severus praying that his son would say no.

"No daddy, but the memories were going to the slimy feeling, it stopped suddenly just before the memory got to the slimy thing" said Aidan saying what he had felt the best he could.

Severus raised his eyebrow so his son had felt the intrusion all the way, and it was a slimy feeling. He knew immediately that his son had the Snape gift of Occlumency and Legillemency. He would get it right the first couple of times, Aidan was going to be quicker and better than him. Even he had not felt someone entering his mind at that age. His mother had been teaching him since he was three, it was amazing. He knew his mother would be proud of her grandson that was for sure.

* * *

**There we go!! ooo Dumbledore couldnt resist and tried to read Harrys memories whats that about? SEVERUS HIT DUMBLEDORE!! will Dumbledore sack him? or will Severus blackmail Dumbledore? or will they both just let the incident slide? R&R plz and goodbye! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Finding Out The Truth**

Severus realized he would need to make sure Aidan was taught Occlumency quickly. He didn't want to take the chance of Dumbledore doing it again, after Aidan had been cleaned up and checked over, Poppy had sorted Dumbledore. He was at the other end of the ward, away from Aidan and Severus. However, Severus and Aidan were not going to be there much longer anyway. They were going down to Severus' quarters, Severus was even thinking about quitting.

He hated Dumbledore for what he did, and it was enough to want to leave Hogwarts. As the saying goes though, Hogwarts was the safest place in the world. Severus would even stay in a place he loathed to keep his son safe. He had never hated Hogwarts, until recently, he just wanted away from the old fool.

However, something was going to happen in a few months time to give them the prefect excuse to leave Hogwarts. Severus was going to walk from Hogwarts a free man. What will happen will remain to be seen, no one heard the padding of feet as a rat left Hogwarts, and into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Aidan was coming along and growing nicely, he was getting over the times were he was abused. Even if it's only with his father, with anyone else he flinches and draws back. He did like playing with one of he first years he knew; his name was Bill, Bill Weasley.

Aidan learned loads from Bill, specially stuff about wards and tearing them down. Bill was totally obsessed with them. Spoke about nothing else and was always reading about them. Aidan usually just sat quietly and listened, that's probably why Billy liked him so much. His friends didn't want to listen to him ramble on.

The days were going by so fast, so Severus could not hold the Occlumency lessons on hold any longer. When he told Aidan he had paled and begged not to have to. However as they days went on he grew more bold and daring, pushing Severus' buttons and limits, almost testing Severus on how strict he could be.

"I don't want to!" complained Aidan.

"Aidan you must" said Severus he was rapidly loosing his patience with his son.

Trying to teach your son Occlumency was not that nice at all, Aidan hated the feeling of someone entering his mind, and he hated having headaches every night. He complained and tried to get out of the lessons every day. However, he was going to push Severus too far.

"NO" he yelled, Severus should have felt proud that his son felt he could be rebellious after everything that had happened.

"Fine then, just get out of my sight, out!" yelled Severus before banging his way into his quarters.

He didn't see Aidan's eyes widen and Aidan slip into the corner of the room. Begging and pleading for his daddy to come back, that he was sorry, that he would do better from then on. Severus forgot to take the silencing charms down, in his bad mood.

--------------------------Two days before-------------------------------------

"Get the boy wormtail and bring him to me" hissed the snake like voice of Lord Voldemort.

"Can't it be done without the boy Master?" pleaded Wormtail, he didn't want to go to Hogwarts; he didn't like the thought of Snape killing him for touching his son. He knew everything, but he had not told Voldemort, this was going to be his safe card. For when the dark lord wanted to get rid of him, or kill him. He was more Slytherin than anyone cared to realize, he would save his own skin at the expense of his friends, and he didn't care.

"NO its cant be done without the boy, now go and find him, don't stop looking until you bring him back" hissed Voldemort.

"Yes Master" sniveled Pettigrew.

Pettigrew took off like the grim was on his heels; Pettigrew could almost feel the grim on him. It was suicide going anywhere near Snape, or his brat, he could not believe he had not known that the brat was Snape's. If he had perhaps he could have turned James to the dark side, just a shame he was dead. He had really liked James too; there was nothing he could do now.

"Do you think he will find Potter boy My Lord?" asked Barty,

"Of course, he would not dare come back without the brat, he is at Hogwarts, under Snape's care," said Voldemort.

"What? How?" Crouch Jr. asked shocked.

"The Rat may think he could keep a secret from me but he really should think again. He has no defences I could read every nook and cranny of his mind. Severus may still be on our side; after all he is making his so called son hate Dumbledore. But I wont have Potter fail my plans, he must die and Severus will be the one to do so," hissed Voldemort smirking, if he could have laughed he would have. However, he didn't have the energy, he was so weak. He hated the fact Wormtail and Crouch had to see him like this, but it would not be for long.

"Brilliant My Lord," said Crouch his tongue coming out across his lips as he smirked.

"Now feed me Crouch" said Voldemort, he was hungry, and Pettigrew was not there so there was only one other person who could.

------------------------------------Two days later----------------------------

"Cant believe I'm doing this" said Pettigrew if he were human beads of sweat would be dripping down him as he entered the dungeons. He knew Snape collected rats to use experimental potions on.

However, when he walked into the classroom, he found the boy crying in a corner. Smirking maliciously, he had been away two days now, and he was hungry and now he had the boy. He had not disappointed his Lord after all, stunning the boy before the boy had any idea what was happening.

Peter turned into a human, he grabbed the boy, before running for his life, and he needed to get to the one eyed witch hump. His luck seemed to keep because no one saw him, no one saw him leaving with Severus' Snape's son.

Once he was out of the tunnel and into Hogsmeade, and into the sweet shop. He apparated to Riddle Manor, the boy was still in the stunner, which was surprising after all Pettigrew was not known for his strength, Pettigrew must have known that because he threw a couple more at the boy before he started dragging the boy up to the main room his Master was using.

"He is coming master, and brings a boy too" hissed Nagini

"Good, keep guard Nagini" Voldemort hissed back.

"I've done it Master" said Pettigrew levitating the prone boy in.

"Good, now Crouch you need to go and get some of my followers, I cant take the chance of them finding the brat missing and looking for him, if they get me I wont be able to come back" said Voldemort weakly,

"Who My Lord?" asked Crouch thinking he was getting to kill some of them.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Avery the others can wait until I summon them, bring them back to me now go" hissed Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord" said Crouch bowing low at the chair before leaving.

---------------------------------------------------------0

"How the hell, you died in Azkaban" said a shocked Lucius Malfoy, something he never usually is.

"Having a loving mother has its perks, now let's get going I have other people to collect before I take you to My Lord" said Crouch.

"Our Lord? Is he back?" asked Lucius almost too eager.

"Yes, now get Crabbe, Goyle and Avery so we can go, he is waiting at Riddle manor you know what happens when he has to wait" said Crouch smirking.

"Of course" said Lucius flooing the others immediately.

The others portkey'd to Malfoy Manor, Lucius let the apparition wards down so they could get out for a few seconds, before they apparated out. They had seen Riddle Manor before so they knew where they were going. However, they were a good half an hour's walk from the building, because of all the wards. Around the grounds and manor, so the Light forces could not get in.

They walked into the room; they walked into a very strange sight indeed, Pettigrew bowling low at a chair and Nagini sitting hissing by the fire. They realized that their lord was in the chair, bowing low the sight that met their eyes was horrific. Voldemort was a tiny looking baby, with snake like features, gone with the handsome look he usually supported.

"My Lord" said Lucius bowing first.

"Lucius my slippery friend, I'm disappointed you didn't even look for me" said Voldemort.

"My Lord there was no sign" said Lucius bowing low.

"There was many signs Lucius" hissed Voldemort, Lucius was glad that the Dark Lord was not at full power, or he would have been under the Cruciatus curse. He didn't think he wanted to do this again; he just wanted to bring up his son unprejudiced, unlike his father. Who made him hate Muggle born's and Muggles, going to Hogwarts he had been stripped of his illusions. Sometimes Muggle borns were better than us at subjects. He had stopped wanting Muggles dead since then, however he dared not show it.

The breaking point was when he ended up in Azkaban, not seeing his year and a half old son; he missed his son's second birthday before he had gotten out. He had thought he would not see his son, however, when he got the news of what had been happening he was left stunned.

Voldemort was dead, not by a pureblood, not even a half blood, but thanks to a Muggle born, well and Harry Potter too. He had always hated Lily Evans; she had never hated them even when they called her a Mudblood. Never cursed them no matter what, she had been powerful. She must have been powerful to give her son a shield of love so powerful to repel the killing curse, the Dark lord had sent the boy's way. It was unbelievable; however there was no way out, if he didn't want to go to Azkaban he needed to tell someone. Without being caught by the Dark lord of course, the news he would find out would give him someone to go to.

"I have news to share with you all" hissed Voldemort, he had just had food he was feeling stronger.

The Death Eaters knew not to talk by now, and wait on Voldemort finishing his speech.

"Harry Potter is not a Potter at all, he is a Snape, it seems we have a traitor in our mist" said Voldemort.

"However, he may have not known and he was trying to get the boy against Dumbledore. However, if he is on my side or not, will remain to be seen, he will kill his own son if he really is loyal to me," said Voldemort.

Lucius had to stop the bile coming up his throat, pictures of his son flashed through his head. There was no way he would ever kill his son, loyal to Voldemort or not. He knew Snape would not kill his son, if he had any feelings at all he would not kill him.

He was surprised though, Lily Evans had cheated on James Potter with Severus Snape of all people? That was just shocking, so much for the loving relationship they always displayed. However, they must have loved each other still, because James Potter would not have died for her if he had not loved her.

"What if he doesn't my lord?" asked Crouch.

"Then he dies" hissed Voldemort angrily his red eyes flashing.

"Can I be the one to kill him My Lord?" asked Crouch almost too eager for Lucius' stomach to handle.

Was that what he looked like back then? Was that why Narciassa looked on in fear of him when they got back to Malfoy Manor? He felt sick to his stomach, his illusions were over. Nothing could bring them back; Lucius wanted them back, because back then everything had been so much easier. Sighing softly so he was not heard he was still undecided on what to do.

"Yes, I like eager followers, now I have a present for you all to play with all I ask is not to kill him or drain him of too much blood. I need it, I give you Snape's child" said Voldemort almost like he was running a show.

'Oh-no' was all Lucius could think, Crabbe Goyle and him all looked down, and they could not help but see their child in Harry Potter or Snape's place. However, Crabbe and Goyle were not loyal to the Dark Lord; they were Loyal to the Malfoy's. They always have been, their fathers and grandfathers before them. Their son's would be loyal to the Malfoy's.

Avery had already woken the child up, who looked around in raw fear in his eyes. He could see the child was Lily Evans, he could see the eyes and other parts that belonged to the strong red head woman. He could also see lots of Severus in the boy as well, Severus he could not betray his friend he really needed to tell him, was it worth the risk of him loosing his family?

* * *

**Oooooo things have taken a turn for the worst, Voldemort is already finding his way back! and he has been watching Severus Snape and Harry for a long time?! will Severus save his own skin? upon seeing his son is better of dead after what happened with the muggles and now Voldemort? being tortured is not something children will forget! R&R plz goodbye! take care**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Finding Out The Truth**

"Headmaster is Aidan anywhere in the castle?" asked Severus softly, deciding he didn't want to look all over the place when he could get the answer from Dumbledore.

"No, he has not been for a while, why don't you check outside?" asked Dumbledore unconcerned.

"Very well" said Snape frowning, his son knew not to leave the building without his permission.

Sighing softly he did as Dumbledore suggested; going outside when he didn't find Aidan in his usual place he began worrying. He must have run around Hogwarts twice, his heart was jumping in his chest. What if something had happened to his son? It was all his fault, he had shouted at his son, letting his frustrations out. His son didn't deserve that, closing his eyes he whimpered to himself 'oh god Aidan please be alright'

Just then his arm felt like a hot red poker had been applied to it, his eyes widened in horror.

-----------------0

"Crouch bring the boy" hissed Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord" said Crouch as he retrieved the boy from the cell.

"Pettigrew start" snapped Voldemort.

"Yes my lord," squeaked Pettigrew,

"Bone of the father unknowingly given you shall resurrect your son" said Peter as the bones of Voldemort's father raised out of the coffin. The coffin had been summoned, from its very grave. It now lay beside Voldemort's body.

"Blood of a servant willingly sacrificed you shall resurrect your master" said Pettigrew looking sick, closing his eyes he cut of his own hand which landed in the cauldron which was now a different colour.

"Blood of the enemy Unwillingly given you shall revive your foe" said Pettigrew.

Aidan tried to get away, the knife was going to slice him open, and he didn't want to hurt. Especially where his daddy was not around to help him, make him all better.

Crying out when the blade dug into his skin, he tried to get away but could not. Crouch had a tight hold on him. He bowed his head, he didn't let them see his tears, he whimpered and just whispered more. Whispering for his daddy to hurry up and save him, not to let the horrible man hurt him. Part of the little boy felt as though he was in a nightmare, a very horrible one at that. The pain and not wakening up convinced him that it was real and not a dream he was having. And that his father was not there for him, and he was hurting and his dad had lied to him. His dad had said he would always be there for him, he was not now.

Everyone closed their eyes as the cauldron became a bright red colour, once the light had diminished Crouch bowed, followed by everyone else.

"My Lord" they said.

"So little boy are you ready to die?" hissed Voldemort ignoring his followers.

Aidan didn't answer; he didn't even look at the horrible man.

"Crucio" snapped Voldemort, he took it off after a few seconds, and he didn't have very much strength.

"Answer" snapped Voldemort.

Again Aidan didn't answer.

"Crucio" he snapped again.

Aidan screamed and screamed, once again under the Cruciatus curse, he didn't think he had ever been in so much pain before. Suddenly it was gone; he lay there whimpering in pain curled up into himself as Voldemort once again spoke.

"Crouch have your fun with him, Lucius get me some potions, preferably some torture ones and healing and magical boosting ones" snapped Voldemort.

"Yes my lord" said Lucius.

"Yes My Lord" said Crouch smirking and bowing at his lord.

The next half an hour was the most horrific for Aidan and Lucius Malfoy had to ever endure. Lucius didn't want to see this, or be back in the hands of Voldemort, the man would just use him until he got sick of him then kill him. Then use Draco to do his bidding, no he could not let that happen at all.

Just wait until he told Narcissa that Voldemort was back, she would end up having panic attacks. She knew what it would mean for her son as much as Lucius. Narcissa had spent years trying subtly to get Lucius to see the errors of his ways. While making it look like she was on their side, it took a stay in Azkaban and the thought of loosing his son to snap him out of his power stunt.

Crouch didn't use spells; oh no he used blades, and his hands and feet as he hurt the beautiful little boy on the floor. Voldemort was disappointed because he didn't scream enough or loud enough. He didn't beg for them to stop, or anything of the sort.

Aidan knew he would get shown no mercy here, just like he had when he was at his families. He knew they would torment him more just because he would beg; it didn't stop him whimpering for his daddy though. Oh how he did indeed wish his dad was here, that's what struck Lucius Malfoy's heart the most. Hearing the word whimpered from the little boy's mouth.

The worse was still to come, Voldemort summoned all his followers, it was time Severus Snape decided who's side he would choose. His son's or his lord's he had no idea that Severus would decide his son within seconds. He truly though Snape would save his own life, like any Slytherin.

-----------------------------0 Back In Hogwarts 0------------------------------

"Oh fuck" was all Severus said, bolting up the stairs, not even thinking about the floo powder or fire at that very moment.

"Severus what on earth is the matter?" asked Dumbledore as Severus bolted into his room, breathing heavily, like a racehorse.

"Voldemort is…Back" wheezed Severus.

"Oh dear" said Dumbledore looking stunned.

"My son is missing" said Severus looking like he just wanted to find his son no matter the consequences.

"I will have the house elves look for him, just you go to Voldemort it looks like we will need our spy as long as we can keep him" said Dumbledore making Snape's mind up.

"I'm looking for my son, I don't give a damn about Voldemort" snapped Severus.

"If you don't go you will be dead before tomorrow, then what will become of your son?" snapped Dumbledore.

"Fine" growled Severus leaving the headmasters office, he had some anger to let out before he had to apparate to Voldemort's side.

----------------------------0 Voldemort's lair 0------------------------------------------

"Ah Severus I didn't expect you so soon" said Voldemort sounding delighted.

"You called master, I will always come" said Severus not letting his distaste of bowing to the man show.

"I see, I have had some delightful time with your son" said Voldemort smirking.

Severus' head snapped up so hard that they all heard a click in the silent room; he could not stop the horror from appearing on his face as he caught sight of his son. Never in a millions years could he have kept a mask on his face when he could hardly recognize his son.

"You fucking bastard" snapped Severus, he didn't get far before two Death Eaters had a hold of him.

"You disappoint me Severus," said Voldemort angrily.

"I don't give a flying fuck" snapped Severus, how dare that fucking monster hurt his son?

"Do you know what these are Severus" asked Voldemort showing potion bottles up.

"No" whispered Severus, suddenly knowing that it was his son who would be given them. That was worse torture than someone else torturing his son.

"Ah but yes Severus" smirked Voldemort getting off his throne.

"Fucking bastard" hissed Snape totally angry now.

"Your daddy made these potions," cooed Voldemort rubbing his skeletal finger rubbing up and down Aidan's face.

Aidan looked at his dad though his tired pain filled eyes; Severus was looking at him looking scared for the first time Aidan ever remembered. Severus was shaking his head, for him not too accept the potions. He remembered his daddy saying he had done bad things, perhaps he meant those potions.

It didn't matter whether he accepted them or not, they were forced down his throat and he was withering on the floor within seconds. Screaming himself hoarse, his already bruised and battered body frailing all over the place.

"Put them in the Dungeons I've had enough for one day." snapped Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord" said the Death Eaters.

"Stop fighting, I'm going to help you the first chance I get" whispered Lucius as he took Severus to the cell.

"Why?" snapped Severus, last he knew Lucius Malfoy didn't have a conscious.

"That could have been my son up there, and I would never have harmed him, he is only going to get worse. It wont be long before I will be forced to do something of the sort to my own son, it wont happen" snapped Lucius angry more at Voldemort than at Severus' question.

"Very well" said Severus believing him.

"Give him to me" snapped Lucius as Crabbe finally picked up the child and dumped him in Lucius' arm. He had been dragged along like a bag of coal and Lucius' anger was wearing thin.

"Here, I don't know how I will help you but I will I promise" said Lucius softly his grey eyes full of anger promise and fear.

"Very well" said Severus closing his eyes, a loan tear going down his face.

"Here" said Lucius taking a healing and anti Cruciatus potion from his pocket.

"Thank you" said Severus quickly making sure they were alright he gave them almost immediately to his son.

"Daddy?" asked Aidan opening his eyes fearfully.

"Your ok for now son, your ok" said Severus rocking his son back and fourth reassuring himself as well as his son they were ok for now.

It didn't take long for Aidan to start crying, telling him daddy he was sorry for making him angry. That he didn't want his daddy angry at him, didn't want hurt, wanted to go home. The worst part was that Aidan thought he was being simply punished for what he had done. He had no idea that the man that had hurt him was Voldemort. He was just about to when the cell door opened and Lucius ran in.

"Quick hurry, get out of here before the Death Eaters come" stuffing Severus' own wand into his hand.

"What on earth is happening?" asked Severus shocked.

"The ritual didn't work, he is practically dead again, the body is just a corps now," said Lucius.

"What one did he use" asked Severus.

"Bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy" said Lucius.

"No wonder it didn't work, to Aidan Voldemort isn't his enemy just a punishment" said Severus.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucius wide eyed.

"He was abused by his Muggle family before I had him; Dumbledore put him there in the first place. So Aidan doesn't like Dumbledore and either do I right now, the bloody bastard never once checked on my son. Aidan is too small to comprehend behind an enemy to anyone that's why it didn't work, perhaps if Aidan was older yes it may have but it didn't." said Severus they were still running, Aidan was watching the happenings wide eyed.

"I understand you better go you know the way out, I will be killed if I go and I too want to see my son" said Lucius.

"Thanks Lucius, I'm in your debt," said Severus.

"No, your not just look after my son at Hogwarts when he comes," said Lucius.

"Goodbye" said Severus and Lucius embracing like brothers they went separate ways.

* * *

**There we go! a chapter for you all to devour lol i hope you enjoy this chapter! will Severus and Adian manage to get out of Voldemorts base without being seen? or will Death Eaters get to them? and Lucius blow his cover and get them out of there? whats going to happen? R&R plz and goodbye**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finding Out The Truth**

**Chapter 15**

Severus ran faster than he had ever ran in his life, he could clearly see the Death Eaters running after him. There Lord had once again died, and they didn't understand how, before they could reach him Severus apparated away.

Clutching his son to him, his chest heaving he ran all the way to the Hospital wing. Knowing Poppy would patch him up, he really didn't want too see the mess his son was in. Oh gods he felt sick, Severus had never felt sicker in his life. After being abused, Severus had rescued him and told him he would let nothing harm him. Now this happened? He was grateful that Dumbledore didn't know this was Harry Potter he knew if the man knew Aidan would not be his son for longer half an hour. Dumbledore would surely make sure that Aidan was back at the Dursley's.

"Poppy!" said Severus banging his way in. Aidan had lost consciousness after Severus had started running. His body had not been able to take the pain of being jostled around, so he had fallen unconscious probably what was for the best really.

"Severus what happened? Oh dear" said Poppy paling completely.

"Voldemort was back, he came back using a dark ritual and used my son, blood of my son to bring himself back. It didn't keep him alive for long, please heal him I cannot believe I let this happen!" said Severus.

"I see, Severus help me would you?" said Poppy. He wanted the man distracted by doing things for her, things she could have summoned and that. Otherwise he would have distracted her all the time.

----------------0

Poppy slumped forward looking relieved, Aidan was finally stable, and his small body had begun to shut itself down. Poppy had been stricken and only thirty seconds later she managed to stabilize him. His open wounds were closed and scars removed, the curses that the Death Eaters had used were gone with two powerful Finite Icatatem.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Severus clutching his son's arm closely.

"Yes he is stable, healed and might wake up soon, now Severus what on earth happened?" she asked.

"I don't know I was trying to get Aidan to lean Occlumency he needs to make sure Dumbledore cannot read his mind. I lost my temper with him, and I left him alone I didn't hear anything after that. A few hours later after I had cooled off I realized I didn't know where he was. I looked around Hogwarts and outside about ten times, gods I ran up to Dumbledore's office when I felt the mark burn. After that I apparated to Voldemort's hide out, only to be told that Voldemort had, just had a delightful meeting with my son. I am so fucking angry, I cannot keep him safe, that much is obvious, nor do I have the patience I think I'm just beginning to understand why Lily didn't want Aidan anywhere near me." said Severus looking defeated.

"Nonsense Severus, you love him, that's all that matters things like this could have happened to anyone. It just so happened it was your son, now please never consider giving your son up. He loves you and it will kill him to be separated from you after you saving his life twice now." said Poppy snapping at Severus.

"He thinks that man was part of his punishment!" snapped Severus right back.

"Then tell him otherwise!" said Poppy smoothly.

"I…very well" said Severus, he had not really wanted to give up his son.

"I will tell him if it makes it easier for you? Or be there at least?" asked Poppy softly gripping Severus' arm in a comforting gesture.

"I…that would be great Poppy…it would make things easier to say the least" said Severus softly, rubbing his son's hand softly.

"Good, now come and help me clean out the potions cupboard, there must be millions of potions vials in there" said Poppy, wanting them both preoccupied.

"Very well" said Severus, wanting something to do himself anyways.

-------------0

"You weren't exaggerating anyway" said Severus shaking his head softly. He had a huge box full of potions vials. He would not need to buy new ones for a couple of years that was for sure. Plus it sure would save time, well apart from the cleaning part; if it were anyone else they would have gotten the house elves to do it. However, Severus knew the house elves use magic, to clean them and you cannot use magic to clean them. It could react badly to the next potion that would end up in the vial.

"I know, I've been meaning to do it for a while" said Poppy quickly starting to spell the cupboard while it was empty. Disinfecting it, making sure she too was disinfected, she didn't want any germs getting into her hospital wing.

"You should clean out more often, it looks like its not been done in years" said Severus shaking his head.

"Yes I know, about three years Severus, but I've just not had the time" said Poppy shaking her head.

"How much longer do you recon it will be before Aidan wakes up?" asked Severus getting worried now?

"Be patient Severus, Aidan will wake up in his own time when he is ready" said Poppy shaking her head.

"You cannot force someone to take up, especially a child god knows what would happen if you did" said Poppy.

"What could happen?" asked Severus curiously.

"They could have mental problems, anything really" said Poppy shuddering.

"Oh" said Severus calming remarkably after that.

Aidan woke up screaming, both Poppy and Severus had had to hold him down before he hurt himself. Screaming for his daddy to come and get him, whimpering that he was sorry that he would be a good boy. Severus soothed his son as the best he could through the tears in his eyes and lump building in his throat.

Aidan woke up, his eyes half shut he could see his daddy holding him down, tears spilled over his eyes. Before Aidan knew it his daddy had him in his arms and was cradling him softly, speaking to him soothingly telling Aidan that he was fine, and the horrible man could not hurt him again.

"Aidan your daddy has something he wants to say" said Poppy giving Severus a pointed look.

"Aidan you know Daddy would never hurt you right?" asked Severus softly.

"You promised Daddy, so you didn't hurt me" said Aidan softly.

"That's a promise I intend to keep, you know that evil man that had you? Well Aidan I didn't make that man appear because you were bad. That man was the bad man that killed mummy and the man I used to spy on" said Severus softly.

"That man killed mummy?" asked Aidan wide eyed looking like a lost puppy.

"That's right, that man is evil, he thinks you are my son and he doesn't know you are Harry Potter otherwise I dread to think how I would have found you. Can you tell Daddy how you ended up there son?" asked Severus, he was surprised he had been able to explain everything by himself. Perhaps this whole parent thing was not so bad after all, Poppy was sitting there listening and soothing both of them with her presence.

"A man changed from a rat into a man, I think the horrible man said his name was Peter Pettigrew. I have the rat here, the man is in there somewhere" said Adrian poking at the rat softly.

The thing squeaked before trying and failing to get away, Severus had stunned it just in case what his son said was true. Eyes narrowed he chanted a spell that would make the rat appear in natural form.

At first Poppy and Severus thought Adrian had just simply made a mistake, just as they were about to stop the spell a man started to grow and mertalize in front of them. This man had a bald spot on his head but everywhere else was all different cut sized hair. He looked like he had never bathed in nine years.

"Well Well, Well, Peter Pettigrew himself, so if you are alive that means Sirius Black is innocent as much as I don't like the man, no one deserves Azkaban, especially if they are innocent." said Severus.

"Yes, also his godfather" said Poppy softly.

"He gets no where near my son," snapped Severus, Poppy just nodded.

"As much as I would love to kill you for dare lifting a hand to my son I like the thought of you suffering in Azkaban. Every day for the rest of your life, you betrayed the one I loved, its taking all the will power I have to not curse you where you stand!" snapped Severus who had a death grip on his wand.

"Enough Severus, I will deal with him, you just look after your son," said Poppy, she didn't want Aidan seeing his father being as he was.

"Of course Poppy, just make sure he doesn't get away; put the animagus lock on him. So he cannot transform into his animal and escape it's the last thing I need" said Severus softly.

"Of course" said Poppy doing just that before stunning him and taking him away out of her hospital wing, and up into the headmasters office.

"It stinks in here" said Aidan screwing up his nose.

Severus looked over and grimaced when he noticed Peter Pettigrew had wet himself. There was a pile of yellow substance on the floor, it also stank he didn't want to know what Pettigrew had eaten the past few months thank you very much. Swiftly he got rid of the pee and smell before settling his son back down into bed.

"That better?" asked Severus tucking his son in.

"Yes, what is a godfather daddy?" asked Aidan softly.

"A Godfather is someone who is appointed as Guardian if the parents are unable to do so" said Severus softly.

"I have one? Was it the Dursley's?" asked Aidan softly.

"No, your mother and step father named Sirius Black as your godfather; I was not given a choice. However, if I could choose I would want Black having nothing to do with you" said Severus.

"Oh, why don't you like him?" asked Aidan looking up curiously.

"Because he was horrible to me, very nasty" said Severus not wanting to lie to his friend.

"Like the Dursley's were too me?" asked Aidan.

"That's right son" said Severus, it was true they did mentally and physically hit him and hurt him when he was a child.

"That's Horrible Daddy, I don't want too see him either, will you sleep with me daddy?" asked Aidan softly.

"Of course I will, come on then" said Severus taking of his cloak and shoes he slipped in the now enlarged bed and cuddled his son in. Anything to not give his son nightmares after what happened today he would do.

"Thanks Daddy, I love you" said Aidan softly before he knew it he was snoring lightly.

The doors of the hospital wing opened softly before shutting a shadow fell over Severus as he opened his eyes.

* * *

**OOOOOooooo who's that? has Pettigrew escaped? will Severus be helpless and watch as peter kills his son? R&R plz and goodbye! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Finding Out The Truth**

**Chapter 16**

** Sirius Black Guilty or Not Guilty?**

"It's just me Severus" said Poppy softly.

"Poppy, you better be glad you said something, otherwise you would have been blown to pieces" said Severus sighing in relief.

"Dad?" asked Aidan.

"What is it? Little one?" asked Severus softly.

"Can we leave here?" asked Aidan.

"I don't know little one," asked Severus looking at Poppy.

"Very well, but just remember to get him to drink as much as he could, and don't be surprised if he is sick it all back up. The crucio curse will make his stomach feel sick and uncomfortable for a while" said poppy.

"Of course" said Severus nodding in agreement.

"Come on then little one" said Severus getting up.

"Thanks dad" said Aidan smiling sleepily.

He was shivering as they both went back down into the dungeons, his daddy wrapped him in a cloak tighter than before. He stopped shivering and snuggled back into his dad, falling asleep he didn't know he had arrived back and was now sleeping peacefully in his own bed.

That was until seven o'clock in the morning.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" was all Severus heard before jumping out of his bed and heading to his son's room.

"What's wrong?" said Severus coming in.

His son was in a right state, his PJ's were covered in sweat and he was panting for breath. He had obviously had a very horrible nightmare. Severus scooped his son up and changed his clothes before deciding it would be better if Aidan was in his bed. He would feel safer and he would hopefully feel a little better and perhaps go back too sleep.

"Come on then little one, would you like to lie in daddies bed for a while?" asked Severus softly.

"Yes!" said Aidan eagerly.

"Good lets go" said Severus taking his son out of the room and into his (Severus') bedroom.

He was soon tucking his son into his bed, feeling his pulse and taking his tempature. Which was above normal, he gave him a couple of potions and soon Aidan was sleeping peacefully. His beautiful face which had been screwed up with fear and pain was now natural and peaceful. He looked like a little angel, was all Severus could think…so much like his mother.

Severus got in the other side, not caring that Dumbledore would be down any minute. He just quickly got under the covers and was fast asleep. He didn't wake when Dumbledore came down, or even when Dumbledore poured water all over his face. This was how tired Severus really was, Dumbledore would not have usually been able to get into his quarters without Severus known. Eventually Dumbledore gave up and quickly left, he had so much to do today he could not wait forever.

----------------------------------------------0

"Albus what on earth is going on?" asked McGonagall seeing Dumbledore coming in looking annoyed.

"I cannot get Severus up, Aidan had been kidnapped, Voldemort almost came back…Sirius Black is Innocent and Peter Pettigrew is working for the dark lord" said Dumbledore.

McGonagall knew Dumbledore would not kid about such things, she fainted dead away.

"Ennervate" said Dumbledore concerned.

"Please tell me it was a dream" said McGonagall, even though she knew it wasn't.

"No everything I've said is nothing but the truth" said Dumbledore.

"How? How could it be possible?" asked McGonagall.

"Your guess is as good as mine, they probably changed Secret Keepers without anyone knowing thinking it would be good enough to fool Voldemort into coming looking for Sirius and peter being safe from Voldemort and his other friends with his baby godson.

"Where is he now?" asked McGonagall.

"He is out of Azkaban I suppose that is something, we will be having the trial today, I need to make sure that it's the Order Aurors that help Sirius, we have a lot to make up for" said Dumbledore looking tired and worn.

"I see" said McGonagall.

"Fudge is a fool" said Dumbledore shaking his head annoyed.

"Yes, I take it you are going to give Harry Potter to Sirius Black? He is after all the little boy's godfather" said McGonagall looking slightly happier at that thought. She had after all not approved of Harry potter being sent to live with those people. The Dursley's but McGonagall liked to call them the worst kind of Muggles to anyone who listens which is no one.

"He will once he is got an all clear on his health" said Dumbledore nodding somberly, that was one way to get Sirius to love him again, giving him Harry Potter. This way he could actually start manipulating the boy earlier so he would defiantly go into Gryffindor and hate Slytherins. This was a must the boy could not go anywhere else, he had to be prefect in every way otherwise the people would loose interest in Harry. This was something he didn't want, he needed Harry to win the war, if no one was interested well….he was useless really.

"Good" said McGonagall smiling happily.

"Yes I'm sure" said Dumbledore.

"When is the trial?" asked McGonagall curiously.

"Today, of course Severus better decide to wake up soon otherwise I will be making sure he goes to the trial in his night clothes" said Dumbledore sounding agitated.

"No need" said Severus smoothly from the door.

"Severus your awake good" said Dumbledore, red blobs were appearing on his face from being caught talking to someone.

"Yes an outstanding observation" said Severus sarcastically.

"Yes well, shall we be going?" asked Dumbledore.

"Who has Aidan?" asked McGonagall.

"Aidan is with Poppy he will be fine" said Severus softly.

Once he had woken up he had flooed poppy, he had known he would have to testify which was only further proved by the letter Dumbledore had written to him and left on his bed. Once he was able to leave he left, knowing his son was in safe hands.  
"Here we are" said Dumbledore looking relieved.

"Yes" drawled Severus, Dumbledore didn't say anything he knew he deserved all the sarcasm after all he had raided the mans sons head. Probably hurting him more in the progress, sighing softly he continued his way into the Ministry. He had work to do and wanted some time to relax today.

"You are here good" said Fudge sounding more important than anyone thought he was.

"Yes" said Severus, he seemed to be repeating himself today. Which by the way was really beginning to get on his nerves, Fudge flushed and quickly turned away already starting to head for the trial?

"Is Pettigrew there?" asked Severus.

"Yes of course" said Dumbledore.

"Well you better watch me, if I get my hands on him the rat will die, I wont let him away with what he did" snapped Severus angrily.

"You better not do anything Severus," said Dumbledore.

"Will he get the award taken from him?" asked Severus curiously.

"He already has, it's cleared from the record and it's in the newspaper that Sirius may be innocent so I won't be surprised if many people are there" said Dumbledore.

"Great" said Severus sounding sarcastic.

Once he entered the court room he wished he could just leave again, seeing Sirius Black was bringing all the hate back to the surface. The only thing that was calming him down was the fact that he had his son, Sirius Black would not be getting his son there was no chance.

"Sit Severus" said Dumbledore sensing Severus dour mood.

"I am" said Severus sitting down sneering at Sirius as he did so. He didn't get much satisfaction because Sirius didn't so much as move or blink when he sneered at him.

* * *

**There we go !!! what did you think of that? did you like it? will they find out? or will Dumbledore keep stalling things for as long as possible? R&R plz and goodbye!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Finding out the truth **

**It's been so long since I've updated this but it's updated now and thank god for it! Whooooo!! Pure happy I managed to update once again. Anyway there we go! Another update for you to all devours just review at the end of the chapter for me eh? Make me feel luvvvvvvvved! :P byeeeeeee XxXxX**

**Chapter 17 **

"The trial for Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew will commence now!" shouted Fudge.

"I advice Veritaserum to be used to get the truth!" said Dumbledore interrupting the trial as always.

"Very well, Deloris fetch the Veritaserum!" shouted Fudge.

"Oh no! There's no need for that!" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling "I have after all brought my potions master with me. He will be more than happy to supply the Veritaserum."

"Very well" sighed Fudge, "Give the Veritaserum over!"

Severus sneered at Fudge for being talked to in such a way, but handed over the Veritaserum without complaint.

"How is it that Sirius Black wasn't given Veritaserum before?" asked Madam Bones "It's standard procedure for murderers"

"I do not know! It was many years ago," sighed Fudge before remembering something, "You would have to ask Bartimus Couch, he was after all the Minister of Magic at the time"

"True, now administer the potion and get this trial over with!" shouted Madam Bones.

Three drops were administered to Sirius Black and the questions began.

"What is your name?" asked Madam Bones, making sure the Veritaserum worked.

"Sirius Orion Black" he said.

"Where you James and Lily's secret keeper?" she asked getting right down to business.

"Yes for the first week, before I came up with a plan"

"What kind of plan?" asked Bones.

"To switch secret keepers, Voldemort would surely know it was me that would be the secret keeper. So I told James and Lily to change to Peter without anyone knowing. There was someone passing on information so I wanted to keep it quiet." said Sirius. "I didn't realize that it was Peter".

"How were you found in that street? Did you murder those thirteen muggles?" asked Bones.

"I didn't kill them, I went after Peter and cornered him, but the little shit pulled out his wand and shouted the curse. He cut his own finger of before transforming into the rat he is and fleeing" said Sirius "Leaving me standing there, the rat had gotten the better of e I couldn't help but laugh"

"I see" said Madam Bones shocked.

"If there is no more questions I would like the Veritaserum removed from Sirius Black before any permanent damage is done" said Dumbledore.

"Very well, give him the antidote," said Fudge, Severus handed over the Veritaserum antidote and they administered it.

"Am I free to go?" asked a hoarse Sirius.

"Not just yet, I think its best you are signed into St. Mungo's and made sure you are better" said Fudge, Dumbledore had told him that's what everyone would expect him to say.

"No! I've got things to do" said Sirius protesting at once.

"Don't Sirius, the quicker you are better the sooner you can get Harry" soothed Dumbledore.

Severus froze softly; the cat was going to be out of the bag sooner than he thought. He just hoped there was nothing that would link his son to Harry Potter apart from their mother of course.

"Fine" said Sirius deflating and agreeing, anything for Harry. Harry was all he had left of his best friends.

"Administer the Veritaserum to Pettigrew!" shouted Fudge, disgust clear in his voice.

"Who are you?" asked Bones, she had to make sure it was the right man after all.

"Peter Alan Pettigrew" said the mousy man.

"Did you sell James and Lily Potter out to You- Know-Who?"

"I gave their location to my master"

"Did you kill thirteen Muggles to get Sirius Black framed?"

"Yes," admitted the man.

"Where have you been hiding since then?" she asked curiously, in a disgusted way.

"I've been at the Weasley's as Percy Weasley's pet rat, I needed a family of Wizards, so I could listen out for any sign of my master once again rising from the dead" said Peter.

"That's enough!" snapped Fudge he didn't want to hear another word.

"I agree it's time to gather the Wizengamont and decide on a punishment for this despicable man" said Madam Bones.

"Agreed" said Dumbledore.

--0

"We have decided on a punishment fit for this man" said Dumbledore; he was the speaker and head of the Wizengamont.

"And what punishment have you seen fit for this man?" asked Fudge.

"He will be given the Dementors kiss," said Dumbledore.

"And everyone is all in favour for this punishment?" asked Fudge, looking around the entire Wizengamont.

Everyone nodded, "So be it, he will be scheduled to be given the Dementors kiss tomorrow, until then he will be held securely in the Ministry building. Put the Anti transformation bands on him now! I won't have the chance of the man escaping!" said Fudge.

"Then it's sorted, I shall escort Sirius to St. Mungo's" said Dumbledore.

"Of course" said Fudge, taking control over the room once more.

"Come on Sirius!" said Dumbledore helping the weak man up.

"Harry!" mumbled Sirius.

"He's fine! Don't worry you are in no shape to care after a child right now" said Dumbledore softly "But I will help you get him when the time is right".

"Thank you" mumbled Sirius. "Why weren't you at my trial?" a betrayed haunted look on his face.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I had to take Harry to his home, and I was grieving for James and Lily, I wasn't thinking straight" admitted Dumbledore having to tell Sirius something.

"I wasn't either" snorted Sirius.

"I know" said Dumbledore "Hold on, I'm going to apparate us"

They found themselves appearing out of nowhere in front of St. Mungo's.

"Here to admit Sirius Black," said Dumbledore softly.

"Ah, yes we just heard, we are so sorry for what you had to go through Mr. Black. We have a special room set up for you. Let's get you washed and something proper to eat down you" said the Medi-Wtich.

"Thank you" said Sirius looking relieved at the thought of having a bath. He was black, and really smelly and hungry let's not forget that.

Dumbledore let soon after, smirking well he had gotten rid of Sirius Black for a while. All he had to do was try and convince the Dursley's to move with Harry so he couldn't find him. Not right away anyway it would only be so long before the man did. He wanted to avoid it for as long as possible, which meant he had to convince St. Mungo's to keep him in for as long as possible.

* * *

There we go! whoooo i finally updated i am so glad likes so what did you think? will Sirius come up with something and make another Harry Potter out of an orphan that happens to look a little like James Potter? what do you think of the idea? cut his forehead? what do you think of the idea? it will throw them some time! R&R please and tell me what you think! i said i wasnt going to update tonight becuase i didnt get many reviews for always known or happily ever after or not! but i guess not maybe not tomorrow :(


	18. Chapter 18

**Finding Out The Truth**

**Chapter 18**

Seventeen months had gone by, Dumbledore stopping at every turn to try and get Sirius stopped from getting Harry. His last resort was to send the Dursley's money enough to let them live abroad happy. He didn't want his pawn brought up by the likes of Sirius Black. He would rather him in the Muggle world completely obvious to everything, until he was ready to teach him what he can learn. When and where he could learn them.

That time had come, Sirius Black had now been granted fit, and sane and was awarded custody of his godson. Dumbledore was told to give the address to Sirius Black - and let him get his godson.

Dumbledore eyes twinkling agreed no problem. As if it didn't bother him that Sirius had gained custody of Harry Potter. Only a select few new otherwise.

It was only after he gave Sirius Black the address did he began his correspondence pile. It was massive and people waited along time for him to reply, unless they were urgent of course the urgent ones went in the urgent pile.

_Albus, _

_The Dursley's have moved, just packed up and gone. I only saw the three of them getting into the car. I assume you know all about it, just writing to confirm it. _

_Mrs. Figg _

"Already? That was quick" said Dumbledore eyes twinkling. Until he turned it over, ready to put it in the bin he noticed the date. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, it was before he had given them permission to move.

That means all the correspondence he has with them will be lying there for Sirius Black to find.

It was a race against time really.

--------------0

Sirius Black took a look at the address and realised that Harry was in his grandparents, Petunia must have kept the house obviously. Smirking he knew where that was, so with some concentration he apparated away the house clear as a crystal in his mind.

He apparated with a 'pop'

Something was wrong, he thought immediately as soon as he got a look around.

'That's it' thought Sirius 'There's nothing there, its deserted! It's abandoned! They are gone, where is Harry?!' he thought in scrambling panic.

He found owls on the floor, he was just starting to open one when Dumbledore appeared. With a face that was one of thunder. "Sirius Where is Harry?"

"You tell me" glared Sirius.

"Merlin we must find him!" said Dumbledore wide eyed "Look through the Muggle stuff over there Sirius; it might let us know where they have gone. I know a couple of those letters are mine, asking for updates on Harry' progress"

Sirius just nodded numbly.

Dumbledore make sure all the incriminating owls disappeared, which was nearly them all of course. Just three of them were not, just truly updates on Harry's progress. The others were hidden inside his cloak ready to be burned with anything else that might incriminate him.

"He's not here, I'm going to the Ministry" said Sirius once they had searched the bedrooms.

"Don't do that!" said Dumbledore, wide eyed and angry.

"Why not?!" snarled Sirius, once again angry.

"Then everyone will know! And they will all look for him! You might never see hide or hair of him once the Death Eaters got wind that Harry Potter was gone." said Dumbledore.

Sirius deflated, "Of course Headmaster," he said dully. "Then what shall I do?"

"You should just look for him ourselves, firstly locate the Dursley's there should be at least one personal item of theirs here we can use" said Dumbledore.

There was Vernon and Petunia's wedding photos.

They had been left down the side of the fridge/freezer.

Obviously left there by accident.

"They left in a hurry with plenty of time" said Dumbledore, of course that didn't make sense, why leave in a hurry if you had time? The answer was apparent they knew someone WAS going to come after them they just didn't KNOW when they were going to come.

"Then they might not be far" said Sirius.

"Look at the dust" sneered Dumbledore "There is too much this place has been abandoned for ages" he wondered how Sirius Black could be so powerful yet so bloody stupid.

"Oh" said Sirius Dumbly.

------------0

Harry Potter had gone to live with his father when he was just four and a half years old. Of course he looked just like a tender age of two. Since coming to live with his father he had already faced Lord Voldemort and defeated him as he had not thought of the evil vile man as an enemy - he had been too young for such things.

He was now six years old.

Very happy, hyper but very well spoken and behaved.

No longer scared of his own shadow and those around him.

He had the most amazingly soft black hair, bright green eyes full of love and laughter now.

He was taller than your average six year old.

He had finally caught up with people his age.

Severus was totally proud.

Right now that was in jeopardy and he would do anything to make sure that Harry Potter remained dead, he wouldn't have them trace anything back to him and his son Adrian. He came up with a plan, it was tricky but he sure hoped to god it worked, for he had just got the information that Sirius Black had been to the Dursleys and they had moved. Must have been right after he had taken Adrian, they must have been scared stiff and ran for it.

* * *

What will this plan be? will he suceed? will Sirius Black end up telling the Ministry? unable to keep his mouth shut? R&R plz


	19. Chapter 19

Finding Out The Truth

Chapter 19

Severus used his wand to get a few pieces of his son's hair; he had given him a sleeping potion while he did the potion. He had to be concentrating on his work, he didn't want to take the chance of him wakening up and Severus end up distracted.

Once he started he was sailing through the process the potion was no match for a potions master like him. He had never done it before, it was complicated but he enjoyed a challenge. Sighing softly he added in the second last ingredient and let it simmer. It had to stand for twenty four hours before he could add the last ingredient which was Adrian's hair.

"Morning Daddy" smiled Adrian.

"Good morning son did you have a good sleep?" asked Severus, knowing very well his son did indeed have a good night.

"Yes" grinned Adrian cheekily.

"Come get some breakfast" said Severus, he was very good with his son but when it became time for eating he was strict. He always wanted his son to eat everything on his plate unless there was reason for it.

Of course Adrian didn't have much problem with that rule.

Severus was constantly on the edge just in case Dumbledore found out just who Adrian really was. Sirius Black had been released from St. Mungos and there was no doubt Dumbledore had found out Harry was gone - he hadn't been in Hogwarts all day.

----------------0

The next night Severus finally put the hairs of his son into the potion; it went into an exact replica of his son, Severus then had to change it to make him look more like James Potter. It was hard to do as he had to make it untraceable but he managed.

Once it was finally done, he asked a house elf to look after his son as he used a spell that would trace Lily Evan's blood. It would have to stop at petunia as Lily was dead, finally the spell showed the result - the idiots hadn't even left the country. He just hoped Dumbledore hadn't resorted to dark arts like him to find Petunia but he knew it wouldn't be long.

With the potion created doll 'Harry Potter' he quickly apparated to the home the Dursley's now had. He gave a huge sigh of relief when he saw everything was normal, putting Harry into the cupboard under the stairs which had been his room in other house. He made it look as if a child had been in there for a few months.

He thanked silently that he knew the Muggle world probably for the first time as he called the police and made sure they would discover the dead remains of Harry Potter. With that done Severus quickly disappeared leaving his plans to finish itself. It was the next morning before everyone knew what happened to Harry Potter.

Muggles who knew about the wizarding world told their Muggle born sons, daughters, nieces, nephews, cousins and grandchildren all about it. Squibs told their families it wasn't long before Witches and Wizards all over the United Kingdom found out Harry Potter had been starved, beaten and abused by his Muggle relatives.

-----------Hogwarts at breakfast --------------

"DUMBLEDORE!!!" yelled one pissed off Sirius Black.

"Sirius...what is the meaning of this?" asked Dumbledore shocked by the way the usually respectful (in his presence) man was being with him.

"My godson is dead because of you!" snarled Sirius; two of the teachers were holding him back from getting to Dumbledore.

"What do you mean? Harry cannot be dead!" protested McGonagall.

"Is he?! Well that says differently!" snarled Sirius throwing the paper in front of the old wizard looking utterly defeated.

The unmoving words shock McGonagall to the core 'HARRY POTTER FOUND DEAD' They told about the gas explosion that killed his parents and about Harry surviving because of his mothers quick thinking. Only to be abused beaten and eventually starved to death, the corner gave a full detailed report. The two adults were now in prison awaiting their sentence and the other boy had been given to his Aunt Marge.

"You told me they loved him!" snarled McGonagall looking at Dumbledore accusingly.

"I thought he was" said a shocked looking Dumbledore, everyone could see he was shocked - but for the wrong reason. He had not thought they would actually kill the boy, he wanted him beaten and downtrodden but what was he going to do now? Harry Potter was dead. He knew it would be in the Daily Prophet by this afternoon and everyone would know - Fudge was going to make his life a living hell that was for sure.

"He must have thought this other boy was Harry" said McGonagall sadly tears coming to her eyes the grief for a sad lonely boy started to take over her. After saving their world from a mad man, she silently apologized to Lily Evans for failing her son, her only consolation - that they were all together again in the spirit realm once more a family.

Severus watched all this without any emotion showing, but giving a huge sigh of relief when it seemed they were all buying it. Harry Potter could finally be put to rest and his son would have a future without hiding he truly was just Adrian Snape now.

And Severus could feel himself already breathing easier.

In time Adrian forgot that he had at one point been Harry Potter all he knew was he was Adrian Snape he had a father that loved him and a mother that had died and gone to heaven.

All in all Severus thought Finding out the truth had truly been the best thing that had ever happened to him. He silently thanked Lily's best friend Jane Edwards - without her none of this would have been possible.

She had been the one to tell him the truth.

* * *

The End Sorry I've Not Been Updating For A Long Time Life Has Just Been So Hectic Lately But I'm Hoping To Update More Often Now xXx Take Care Everyone I'll Be Back To Update More Story's. Do You Want A Sequal To This?! R&R Please


End file.
